Cuando pasamos los Limites
by mayeli85
Summary: Esta historia es 100 % mía la halle entre mis archivos de correo y he decidido adaptarla a mis tan amadas SwanQueen, ouat no me pertenece ni sus personajes, esta historia sera entre Regina Y Ema, tratare de mantener algunas cosas de la serie pero sera basicamente los nombres, Henry sera hijo biologico de Regina...Pd no se que es rating sorry espero os guste
1. Un nuevo inicio

Pido pedon por los errores ortograficos que de seguro hallaremos, de nuevo espero les guste y gracias por leer:do perdon por los errores ortograficos que de seguro hallaremos, de nuevo espero les guste y gracias por leer:

Siempre he adorado mi carrera, enseñar es mi pasión, tratar de inculcarles valores a las personas desde su tierna infancia no es algo fácil, siempre me han preguntado porque sigo soltera, siempre he respondido que es por decisión propia, mas la única verdad es que ya he sufrido mucho, una sola vez entregue mi alma y mi cuerpo a alguien, que solo jugo conmigo, en un intento de borrar esa parte de mi pasado decidí mudarme de ciudad, Bella mi mejor amiga me ayudo a conseguir una plaza en un colegio de buen prestigio, me dolió irme de mi anterior trabajo allí había comenzado a dar mis primeros pininos en el plano laboral, termine mis especializaciones, me había enamorado era plenamente feliz hasta aquella tarde que todo lo cambio, diablos cuando dejare que tu recuerdo malogre mi presente.

Ema, era una joven de 28 años , delgada con un cuerpo muy envidiable, cabellos rubios y electrizantes ojos verdes , tenía un doctorado en educación y especializaciones en problemas de aprendizaje, había vivido por dos años con una mujer , hasta llegao a creer que había hallado a su alma gemela, graso error, sus sueños se habían quebrado en miles de pedazos cuando hallo a su novia con otra en su cama, la misma cama en la que habían dormido juntas, la misma cama en la que ella se había entregado por primera vez, la misma cama que había sido cómplice de sus sueños, esperanzas y promesas.

Había terminado aquella relación hacia ya más de seis meses, mas su ex novia la seguía buscando, acosando, por ello había tomado la decisión de mudarse, había hablado con su jefa que a la vez era su mejor amiga, Bella había entendido las razones de Ema para irse, sabía bien que Gillian no la dejaría en paz, estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir de su amiga que sabia insistiría hasta hacerle volver, no quería que su amiga se fuera sin saber a dónde o sin un trabajo al cual recurrir, había hecho algunas llamadas y al fin había logrado su objetivo.

¿Hola?

Ema soy yo Bella, te tengo grandes noticias, bueno mas para ti que para mí, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y me duele que te vayas pero se que es por tu bien... la voz de su amiga tembló por unos momentos… hable con una amiga que vive en San Juan, está a solo unas horas de aquí ella necesita una profesora para niños de 4 años se que has venido trabajando como coordinadora, pero tu sueldo haya será muy bueno, es un colegio grande y de mucho prestigio, me tome la libertad de mandarle tu Cv y...

Espera un poco Bella me estas diciendo ¿qué me has conseguido trabajo?, eso es genial, encima que te dejo colgada sin una coordinadora, haces eso por mí, no tengo como agradecértelo

Ey renacuajo, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, no pude conseguirte el mismo puesto, pero como ya te dije el pago es muy bueno, esta a pocas horas y lo mínimo que pido es que vengas a verme cada vez que puedas y si te atreves a perder comunicación conmigo te fusilo...

Ema empezó a reír en el teléfono mientras las lagrimas caían por su mejilla, Bella había sido su mejor amiga, la primera en enterarse de su identidad sexual, la primera en apoyarla y ahora tendría que dejarla, al menos por un año era la única manera de alejarse de Gillian, sabía que ella no iría corriendo a buscarla, su trabajo la tenia atada a la ciudad y eso era un alivio para ella.

Gracias Bella, sabes que adoro a los peques, estaré encantada de trabajar con ellos, pero ¿Cómo? ¿cuando empezare? … estamos a mitad de año...

Justo por eso le envié tu Cv y quedo encantada con tu experiencia y estudios, la profesora a cargo sufrió un accidente que le imposibilita continuar el año estará con descanso por lo menos 5 meses y necesita alguien que cubra su puesto, es a prueba con opción a quedarte, tendrías que ir para allá lo antes posible ¿que dices?

Digo que si, aunque no sé como hare tengo que buscar un piso, puedo ir en mi carro hasta allá, así que puedo llevar mis cosas al menos las básicas... la mente de Ema empezó a volar planeando como haría para el traslado ya era miércoles y no quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer tanto...

Ey renacuajo ¿sigues por allí? te conozco se que estas planeando como vas a hacer todo en tan poco tiempo, y ya está decidido, tendrás el resto de días libres y pues yo te ayudare a llevarte lo básico para allá, llamo aRubi y le digo que ya tiene reemplazo nos vemos luego rena...

Gracias Bella, has vuelto a salvarme la vida, empezare a empacar nos vemos mas tarde.

Los días le quedaron chicos, Rubi le había ayudado a conseguir un piso pequeño pero confortable, Rubi y Bella le habían ayudado con la mudanza, resulto que Rubi había sido una ex de Bella, al principio le había sorprendido que se llevaran tan bien, era como si fueran amigas, cómplices y por momentos hasta penso que aun habia algo entre ellas.

Hastas aqui lo dejare por primera vez en el siguiente ¿se conoceran?


	2. Encuentros

Aun estoy en proceso de entender esta pagina para publicar, Gracias Mahylan-1992 por ser la primera en comentarme como ya te dije, algo hare con tu pedido, y como ya comente, me gusta haber cambiado el sexo de Killian, sorry por sus fanaticas, espero les siga gustando...

Entre tanto revuelo llego el día Lunes, allí estaba Ema de nuevo en las aulas

frente a unos peques de 4 años, se sintió nerviosa pero renovada y confiada su mirada derretía cualquier corazón y esos pequeños no fueron la excepción a sus encantos, por la tarde le toco afrontar la reunión con los padres de familia, iba preparada para todo menos para ella...

¿Estás bien Ema?

Si Rubi solo algo nerviosa, dices que han llegado todos los padres, espero no tener ningún problemilla con alguno, ya vez que hay algunos que se preocupan demasiado y otros ...

Tu tranquila tienes años de experiencia y estudios que te respaldan, además la colaboración de los padres así como la asistencia de los mismos a las reuniones de sus hijos es requisito fundamental en esta escuela le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Rubi ingreso al aula atrayendo ciertas miradas por lo guapa que era pero ya estaba acostumbrada, en la escuela siempre ponía su coraza de seriadad que la divertía , empezó con la presentación... sin más preámbulos les presento a la Doctora Ema Swan…

Los padres siguieron con la mirada a la joven que había ingresado al aula Ema no aparentaba su edad y vio ese escepticismo en los padres pero cuando empezó a hablar explicando su plan de trabajo, vio como sus miradas empezaron a cambiar, mientras hablaba observaba a cada padre de familia que estaba presente, cuando llego a la esquina del salón se topo con unos ojos marrones que la miraban inquisidora y fríamente, sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió por la espina dorsal, el cual trato de ignorar, siguió con la reunión, pudo despejar las dudas de los padres y conocerlos, la reunión había finalizado, solo quedaban algunas mamas esperando para presentarse personalmente con la nueva profesora de su hija o hijo, se tomo el tiempo de hablar con cada una de ellas, cuando se había despedido de Rubi se dirigió hacia su auto, mas tranquila y con una esperanza renovada creciendo dentro de ella .

Disculpe Srta. Swan

Una voz sensual y fría al mismo tiempo, acariciante para sus oídos le hizo volverse para toparse con aquellos ojos marrones que la habían hecho sentir incomoda, frente a ella había una mujer de aproximadamente de 1.60 de, cabellos negros como la noche, tenía una figura impresionante, trato de mirarla discretamente de pies a cabeza se veía como sacada de una revista de moda, se quedo observando una pequeña cicatriz sobre sus labios, le tomo unos minutos reponerse ante la imponente y no tan alta mujer que tenia frente a ella.

Si dígame ¿Ud. es?

La mujer la miro calculadoramente, como si no hubiera tenido oportunidad anteriormente de hacerlo, no nos han presentado como corresponde Soy Regina, Regina Mills, la madre de Henry…

Regina era una mujer de negocios, llena de seguridad y siempre seguía sus instintos ellos nunca le habían fallado, tenía su propia empresa de publicidad, lo cual le permitía tener tiempo para su hijo, aunque le era muy difícil ser empresaria y madre siempre trataba de poner en primer lugar a su principe.

La mente de Ema estaba tratando de recordar entre las 20 caritas que había conocido ese día, había según la lista 2 niños con ese nombre al menos en sonido Hennry y Henry, uno de ellos había faltado el día de hoy...

No trate de recordar seria en vano, le dijo una voz entre seria, distante y sensual Ema se sorprendió parecía que ella podía leerle la mente y no entendía como una voz podía hacerla sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, hoy mi hijo no ha venido a la escuela, sabía perfectamente que iba a haber un cambio de profesoras el día de hoy, y simplemente no quería exponerlo a una desconocida, el es algo tímido a veces callado y se ha encariñado mucho con su profesora anterior, no sé como reaccionara frente a Ud., es mas dudo que sea capaz de reemplazar a la profesora anterior...

Sra. Mills, sé que es difícil para un niño aceptar los cambios pero permítame decirle que a la vez es muy fácil para ellos adaptarse a los mismos, como sabe su profesora sufrió accidente por lo cual mi presencia en la escuela no ha sido planeada, soy una persona preparada que ama su trabajo, si hubiera permitido que Henry viniera a la escuela hoy para estos momentos Ud. ya tendría una idea de lo que su hijo sintiera con respecto a mi persona, los niños son muy perceptivos y si Ud. tiene una predisposición negativa ante mi persona el lo notara y eso me dificultaría un poco el trabajo con su pequeño…

Eso espero Srta. Swan, mi hijo ya ha pasado por mucho este año, su padre murió a principios de este año y el lo quería muchísimo, me preocupa que empiece a sentirse inestable emocionalmente...

Siento mucho lo de su esposo Sra. Mills, sin embargo recién estoy adaptándome al colegio y aun no he tenido la oportunidad de terminar de leer los expedientes de mis alumnos me alegra saber que ama a su hijo y se preocupa por el, créame cuando le digo que daré lo mejor de mí para que Henry sea una niño feliz y desenvuelto...

El teléfono empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación, al principio Ema no se incomodo con la interrupción pensó que la llamada seria corta pero se equivoco, allí frente a ella estaba una mujer muy guapa y no tenía dudas de ello pero su carácter era cosa aparte, estaba siempre distante y a la defensiva, le pareció una mujer prepotente que siempre quería tener la razón y el control sobre todo, tenia cierto aire de suficiencia como si fuera de la realeza y ese tipo de personas le molestaba, habían pasado ya casi treinta minutos desde que había empezado a hablar quería irse de allí, pero se trataba de una madre de familia a la cual estaba pensando seriamente dejar allí plantada, cuando vio que ya iban para una hora le valió balde todo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su auto, entro a él y se fue a su piso.

Regina había estado inmersa en su conversación se le había presentado un problema en la oficina con una de las cuentas principales uno de los nuevos elementos se había confundido al mandar a imprimir los spots y la reunión era a primera hora del día siguiente, para cuando termino de hablar, su mal humor había empezado a menguar..

Disculpe por la demora... ¿Srta. Swan?.. Diablos se ha ido y no la culpo he estado hablando por casi dos horas, ni modo ya habrá un momento para disculparme, subió a su auto y se fue para su casa a darle un beso de buenas

noches a su pequeño príncipe...

Gracias por leer...


	3. Un mal sabor que sabe bien

Creo que ya entendi gracias leylay fuiste de muchisima ayuda y espero sigas punlicando

Ema estaba en el aula esperando a los niños, cuando llego una pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones, tenía una mirada seria y su rostro denotaba tristeza, algo en el corazón de Ema se derritió a ver al pequeño niña justo

como su madre pensó...

Al terminar la semana Ema había logrado entablar una especia de complicidad con el pequeño, el cual tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba el corazón de Ema

¿su madre tendrá la misma sonrisa? ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de disculparse por dejarla colgada, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto esa mujer? ¿Porque no eres capaz de dejar de pensar en ella? la has visto solo una noche y no has podido sacarla de tu cabeza y tiene ese hermoso niño…

Ema no podía entender cómo tras tantos años trabajando con niños ninguno había calado tan hondo como esa pequeño de mirada perdida…

Hey renacuajo ¿que tal tu primera semana?

Bella! No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo te he extrañado, he estado tan ocupada que estuve a punto de no venir este fin de semana pero extrañaba a una chincheta que tengo por amiga...

Ey gracias por lo que me toca renacuajo, yo también te extrañe, y sabes que el costo de llamada de tu celular es la misma tarifa ¿verdad? , te estuve llamando pero me mandaba al buzón...

Si lo sé chincheta, no hemos podido hablar mucho, ¿sabes? ahora tengo un nuevo número, lo tuve que cambiar porque a Gillian se le dio por llenarme de mensajes y llamadas, Dios esa mujer no puede ser mas estresante...y pese a todo aun me emociona saber que esta tan interesada en mi... su amiga la miro con ojos de asesina... lo sé, lo sé lo que me hizo no tiene nombre pero teníamos dos años de relación...

Relación que ella boto al tacho, Em no me gusta verte triste y menos por alguien que no vale la pena, es mejor que lo sepas por mi... Bella no sabía cómo decírselo, sabía que su amiga aun sentía muchas cosas por esa mujer no quería lastimarla, pero era lo mejor... no sé cómo puede ser tan cínica llamándote, si ha estado pavoneándose con esa tipa por todos lados... la cara de Ema reflejo un dolor momentáneo mas no dijo nada... lo siento renacuajo pero es mejor que lo sepas aunque solo te quedaras hoy no quiero que te sorprendas si las ves...

Gracias Bella, siempre has sido una gran amiga, se que esa mujer no me ama, es mas puede que nunca me haya amado, pero yo sí y me duele haberle entregado todo de mi a alguien que no valía la pena, en fin vamos chincheta aun me quedan cositas que mover de mi piso, no tienes idea como extraño mi depa, es difícil acostumbrarse a vivir en un piso alquilado, por cierto no te olvides de mandarme mis recibos y cuentas a mi nuevo piso.

Las semanas habían pasado como volando, las cosas iban de maravilla para Ema todos los padres estaban felices con ella, todos los padres menos una, la misma piedra en el zapato que encontró el primer día de clases, había logrado ciertos avances con el pequeño, pero cuando había concertado una cita con la madre había sido imposible, y pensar que por un momento creí que su hijo era lo más importante, es un niño tan tierno, alegre cuando se da la oportunidad es como una pequeña flor que si la tocas adecuadamente se abre y muestra todo su esplendor, Ema tomo una decisión, si la montaña no va a Mahoma entonces Mahoma ira a la montaña.

Buenas tardes Srta., quisiera ver a la Sra. Regina Mills

Buenas tardes ¿tiene una cita con ella?

No, honestamente no la tengo pero se que me recibirá le dijo usando sus encantos…

¿Quien desea verla? Le dijo la secretaria que aunque vivía obnubilada por su jefa algo de esa mujer frente a ella le hizo sonrojarse

Ema Swan la profesora de su hijo, respondió con su sonrisa mas encantadora

Un momento por favor, la Sra. Mills esta ocupad veré si puede atenderla

Srta. Ema, dice la Sra. Mills que aunque no tenían una cita previa la podrá atender dentro de diez minutos...

Gracias es Ud. muy amable

Ema se sentó y se sentía impaciente con cierta ira creciéndole en el interior, Dios mío que mujer, ni siquiera por su hijo puede atenderme, paciencia que el chico lo vale...

Cuando Ema entro a la oficina de Regina se quedo de piedra, tenia fotos de Henry desde que era un bebe adornando las paredes, si tan solo esto fuera cierto pensó para sí misma...

Regina la observaba disimuladamente, Dios que guapa que esta, no sé qué tiene que hace que mi sangre se acelere, es una mujer ¿desde cuándo me atraen las mujeres? la respuesta vino de golpe a su mente... desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron sintió un escalofríos en su piel, y luego su príncipe… no sabía como había empezado todo, pero las conversaciones con su pequeño solo giraban en torno a su Profesora Ema, en definitiva su hijo adoraba a aquella mujer, el cambio en casa había sido notorio, escuchaba la risa de su hijo y era como música para sus oídos, la causante de ese milagro

estaba en ese momento precisamente delante de ella...

Buenas tardes a que debo el honor de su visita… que cuerpo Dios, que ojos tan bellos tiene..

Vengo a hablar de su hijo, Sra. Mills… como me gusta su voz… no sé si habrá tenido tiempo para pasarlo con el y hayan podido platicar... la mente de Regina empezó a volar, miraba a esa mujer que parecía tan joven y frágil... Sra. Mills ¿me está Ud. escuchando?

Regina había sido pillada no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer fingir, pretendio que la había escuchado, Si claro Srta. Swan dijo esto ultimo en un tono algo sensual…

Entonces... ¿está de acuerdo?

Si claro que si

Genial muchas gracias, pensé que no aceptaría Henry me había dicho que Ud. tiene una hermosa voz, es más un día me trajo un disco grabado por Ud...

Un momento ha dicho Ud. ¿cantar?, no de ninguna manera no lo hare...

Ema se quedo de piedra como podía ser tan cambiante Dios paciencia... Sra. Mills no la entiendo había ya aceptado cantar el próximo viernes en la función de talentos del colegio con Henry, pero debí imaginarlo a Ud., no le interesa su hijo ni lo que el desea mucho menos lo que a el le gusta... se levanto de la silla dejando a una Regina confundida, sin pensarlo se levanto y la tomo por el brazo haciéndola girar provocando que sus miradas se encontraran...

Por mucho bien que le haga a mi hijo no le permito decir que el no me interesa, porque no es así, el es lo más importante que tengo y si estaré allí ese viernes, mi hijo y yo cantaremos y vera que ganaremos ese concurso... ninguna pudo pasar desapercibido el sentimiento que las recorrió cuando sintieron el contacto de la otra pese a la ropa que las separaba Ema no pudo evitar sentir como sus piernas le temblaban...

Una sonrisa asomo los labios de Ema dejando perpleja a Regina, entonces cuento con Ud. Sra. Mils, nos vemos.

Regina se quedo fría ¿cómo es posible que haya accedido a cantar? no la verdadera pregunta es ¿que ocasionas en mi que no puedo decirte no?

Ema salió triunfante de esa oficina, al fin encontré tu talón de Aquiles Regina, estoy segura que ganaremos, estaba a punto de encender su auto cuando el teléfono sonó era un número desconocido...


	4. ¿Es un trato?

**Hola a todas las personas que me siguen, en primera darles las gracias por hacerme el honor de leer lo que sale de mi mente, en segunda Mills, lo siento pero por ahora no he podido tomar en cuenta tu pedido, ya tengo avanzado una parte y el fin de semana para mi es full.. aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

¿Hola?

Disculpe que la llame sin avisar... el corazón de Ema dio un salto reconocería esa voz de entre miles... pero si tengo entendido mi hijo y yo concursaremos

contra otras mamas ¿cierto?

Si Sra. Mills, Hay tres posibles concursantes por aula, de los cuales saldrá un ganador el cual competirá contra las otras aulas, el premio son entradas para el parque de diversiones para dos adultos y un niño con las cuales podrán acceder a todos los juegos que deseen... aunque Ema no podía verlo, una sonrisa triunfante se asomaba al otro lado de la línea... Pero primero tendremos una reunión este miércoles…

Y deberé presentarme con alguna canción…

Asi es se elegirá a las tres representantes y ellas participaran el viernes por esos pases...

La mente de Regina iba maquinando mientras la oia, le propongo un trato…

¿Un trato? ¿Que tipo de trato?

Cuando Henry y yo ganemos a todos y recibamos el premio Ud. nos acompañara en la salida...

Y si no acepto

Creo que me está dando doliendo la garganta, será que me va a dar la gripe así no podre participar y Henry tenía tantas ilusiones... Elena odiaba meter a su hijo pero sentía algo por esa mujer y quería averiguarlo... además sabia que no podría resistirse si se trataba de su pequeño principe...

Es un trato Sra. Mills pero solo lo hago por Henry...

Perfecto nos vemos el miércoles...

Hasta el miércoles...

 **Mi hijo y yo cantaremos y vera que ganaremos ese concurso…Cuando Henry y yo ganemos a todos y recibamos el premio Ud. nos acompañara en la salida…**

Aun no entendía porque esas palabras no podían salir de de su cabeza, había revisado más de diez veces el reglamento de la escuela, tanto el reglamento para los padres como para los profesores esperaba hallar algo, el mínimo indicio para declinar y romper el trato que había hecho con Regina, pero no había hallado nada, uno porque Regina era viuda, dos ella era soltera y tres diablos no hay tres ¿cómo te metiste en este lío Ema?

En otra parte de la ciudad unos ojos marrones brillaban acompañando una hermosa y picara sonrisa, no tienes escapatoria Ema por mas peros que quieras ponerme en el camino, el colegio no prohíbe las salidas entre maestras y padres de familia y menos fuera de las horas de clases, hablaba de los limites en el trato entre padres y maestros sí, pero hacía referencia a matrimonios ahora lo único que quedaba era decidir que canciones usaría el miércoles y el viernes...

Faltaban solo unos minutos para empezar con las selecciones para elegir a los representantes del aula, Ema se sentía nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar frente a Elena, sabiendo que no había escapatoria había hecho un trato que la estaba enloqueciendo una parte de ella deseaba que ganara y la otra tenía miedo..

Regina llego con el tiempo exacto, debía apurarse si quería ser una de las primeras en cantar tenía una reunión en menos de una hora, no había podido posponerla y no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que tenia aquella mujer que se había instalado en su cabeza hacia semanas...

Solo se habían presentado cinco madres con sus pequeñas cantaban bien de eso no tenía dudas Regina, pero confiaba en sí misma y en el don que había heredado de ella su pequeño principe, ahora es cuando empieza el juego Ema, se sentó junto a su hijo frente al resto de la clase... ¿Lista mi pequeño principe?

Si mami, confía en mi...Henry le guiño el ojo a su mama y se dirigió al público… Buenas tardes señoras, compañeros y Miss Ema, esta canción se las dedicamos con mucho cariño:

Un par voces empezaron a escucharse en el aula una sonaba dulce y angelical la otra sonaba melodiosa y sensual Ema no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la canción:

ya me han dicho que soy buena para nada

y que el aire que respiro esta demás

me han clavado la pared contra la espada

he perdido hasta las ganas de llorar.

Pero estoy de vuelta estoy de pie y bien alerta

Eso del cero a la izquierda no me va

Uuuuhhhh uhhhh uhhhh uhhh

Ohhh creo creo creo en mi

Uhhhh uhhh uhhh

Ohhh Creo creo creo en mi

No me asustan los misiles ni las balas

tanta guerra me dio alas de metal

Vuelo libre sobrevuelo las granadas

Por el suelo no me arrastra nunca mas

Ya no estoy de oferta estoy de pie y bien alerta

eso del cero a la izquierda no me va

Uuuuhhhh uhhhh uhhhh uhhh

Ohhh creo creo creo en mi

Uhhhh uhhh uhhh

Ohhh Creo creo creo en mi

Todos somos tan desiguales

Únicos originales

Sino te gusta a mi me da igual

De lo peor he pasado

Y lo mejor está por llegar

Uuuuhhhh uhhhh uhhhh uhhh

Creo creo creo en mi

Uhhhh uhhh uhhh

Creo creo creo en mi

Ema alzo la mirada y se topo con unos ojos azules no pudo evitar mantener el contacto visual no podía no quería dejar de mirarla era como si Regina le estuviese dedicando aquella canción, lo cual era imposible ¿o no?

Cuando madre e hijo terminaron de cantar vieron a todas las madres de pie aplaudiendo Regina no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por unos segundos sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, fue por corto tiempo pero el suficiente como para derretir el corazón de una ojiverde que se hallaba a pocos metros de allí, Regina tuvo que retirarse tenía una reunión en menos de quince minutos, Granny la nana de Henry había ido a recogerlo y dejo a las madres votando en secreto por las representantes del aula.

Un sonido saco a Regina de sus pensamientos tomo su celular y observo el numero su corazón se había saltado un par de latidos respiro y contesto ¿Alo?

Sra. Mills le habla Ema la profesora de Henry

Srta. Swan que sorpresa a que debo el honor de su llamada... supongo tiene que ver con las votaciones del día de hoy...

Así es Sra. Mills, la felicito Ud. y Henry están entre los tres representantes del aula, es mas ustedes fueron las más votados…

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Regina... trato de de disimular su estado, gracias por tan agradable noticia... no iba a perder la oportunidad de atormentar a la mujer que le estaba quitando el sueño que la confundía día a día... Srta. Swan espero que haya cancelado sus citas para este fin de semana porque Henry está muy emocionado con nuestra salida de este sábado...

Ema casi bota su celular al oír aquellas palabras, cuando se recupero trato de hablar lo más naturalmente posible ¿tan segura esta de ganar Sra. Mills?

Si estoy tan segura de ganar que le propongo un doble o nada

Y como seria eso Sra. Mills

Es muy simple Srta. Swan si Henry y yo ganamos por una diferencia considerable de votos no solo iremos al parque de diversiones sino también iremos a cenar ¿que dice?

Dios porque me lo pones todo tan difícil, acabo de salir de una relación que casi me mata, ahora me pones en el camino a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra la cual tiene un hijo maravilloso, justo ahora que mi corazón esta en pedazos o tal vez es ella la que puede curar mis heridas...

Acepto Sra. Mills, nos vemos el viernes...

 **Pd. La cancion por si no la conocen es de Natalia Jimenez la gran voz tras La quinta estacion, me encanta esa cancion, y crei prudente ponerla alli, pues Regina le da a entender que aunque tuvo una vida dificil tiene la confianza en si misma para buscar lo que quiere... la primera vez que escribi esta parte, habia considerado la cancion de Pastora Soler, La mala costumbre, ya tengo la cancion con la que participaran el dia viernes, sin embargo recibo ideas... tengan un buen fin de semana!**


	5. Concurso y algo mas

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero tuve algunas cosas personales que tuve que resolver, agradezco a todas las personas que me leen y comentan, se que dije que era una adaptacion, pero mi vena loca, me esta llevando a adaptar y agregar nuevas cosas, no me ido ni me ire, con respecto a la cancion, me Gusto la de Malu, y como no quise irme sin darles la cancion que habia elegido la agregue tambien, de nuevo gracias por leer...**

Ema había puesto de cabeza todo su ropero buscando que ponerse al final se decidió por un vestido corto de tiras con un ligero escote, unas sandalias que hacían juego, se hizo un moño rápido y se maquillo de manera natural, por su parte Regina se sentía igual de nerviosa confiaba en ella y en su hijo, pero aun faltaba saber si la señorita Swan gustaba de ella, opto por un vestido negro un poco elegante mostrando un escote nada modesto, Henry vestia un sastre blanco que le recordó al príncipe de la cenicienta...

Ema estaba tras bambalinas organizando los números por venir, cuando giro vio la más bella aparición con un niño de cuatro años vestido como un príncipe sacado de Disney…

Regina quedo por unos minutos con la boca abierta, no quiso y mucho menos intento cubrir sus sentimientos esa noche, ambas se saludaron solo con la mirada fue Henry quien rompió el contacto corriendo hacia su profesora para saludarla, quien podría creer que ese mismo niño alegre y feliz era el mismo que había sido tan tímido y distante hacia unas semanas atrás...

Cuando llego su turno el maestro de ceremonias los llamo…

Regina se acerco a su hijo y le dio un beso... vamos mi pequeño principe a demostrar que somos los mejores...

En medio del escenario estaba un pequeño principe a lo lejos una voz se oía, cuando poco a poco Regina Se hizo presente en el escenario...

Antes de ti, no,  
yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.  
Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,  
pero esta historia me cambió...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.  
Ahora tú...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí...

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar nadie noto dos miradas que se habían encontrado durante la canción, Ema sabía que estaba perdida no podía negarse mas estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de aquella mujer...

Al terminar la noche solo habían unos ganadoras indiscutibles Regina Mills y su pequeño príncipe ...Ema estaba feliz y nerviosa no podía echarse para atrás, la mirada de Regina al recibir el premio no le dejo ninguna duda de que ella esperaba que cumpliese con su parte del trato...

Empezó el juego señorita Swan sé que quien juega con fuego se quema pero por ti viviría en las brasas…

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, les pedían otra canción, Regina no había preparado nada mas, Henry la miraba sonriente, se sentía en las nubes con tanta atención..

Lo lamento no hemos preparado nada mas para esta noche… decía Regina al publico tratando de disculparse cuando la voz de Henry la interrumpio

Mama…

Que mi príncipe…

Si cantamos mi canción favorita, Regina sonrio a su hijo, el cambio en el había sido tanto que su corazón se llenaba de orgullo, se dirigio al publico:

Nos despedimos con esta canción, empiezas tu mi príncipe…

Sueña con un mañana

Un mundo nuevo debe llegar

Ten Fe es muy posible

Si tu estas decidido sueña

Que no existen fronteras

Y amor sin barreras

No mires atrás

Vive con la emoción

De volver a sentir,

A vivir la paz

Siembra en tu camino

Un nuevo destino

Y el sol brillara donde

Las almas se unan en luz

La bondad y el amor renacerán

Y el dia que encontremos

Ese sueño cambiaras

No habrá nadie que destruya

De tu alma la verdad

Ten fe es muy posible

Si tu estas decidido sueña

Con un mundo distinto

Donde todos los días

El sol brillara donde

Las almas se unan en luz

La bondad y el amor renacerán

Sueña sueña tu sueña

El sábado por la tarde una guapa rubia estaba volteando de cabeza su piso, no hallaba la ropa que había pensado usar para ese día, desde que había aceptado aquel trato, su mente solo giraba en el día sábado, en que usaría, como se vería Regina, pero sobre todo ¿que iba a pasar si ella se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Por su parte la morena estaba aunque mas tranquila igual de indecisa y con los mismos temores que Ema…

Vamos mami, yo ya estoy listo ¿porque demoras tanto? tú te ves linda con todo lo que te pongas...

No lo sé Henry, no puedo decidirme entre esta camisa y esta otra ¿que dices?

Definitivamente esta mami me gusta más como combina con el color de tus ojos, sabes mama te ves hermosa con todo lo que te pongas no puedo creer que sacaras toda esta ropa señalando el cerro de ropa que cubria su cama...

Dios Henry, en definitiva debes jugar con mas niños, a veces siento que hablo con un adulto, pero ¿Sabes? tu y yo somos realmente bellos por algo somos Mills... le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Henry sonrió como si hubiera escuchado la mejor noticia del mundo.

Vamos que se nos hace tarde, tenemos que ir por la Srta Swan, y tenemos todo una tarde para disfrutar juntos… Regina dudo unos instantes de preguntarle a su hijo ¿te gusta tu maestra?

Si mami mi Miss Ema es la mejor de todo el mundo, siempre me hace reír, me ayuda con mi tarea pero lo que más me gusta es cuando conversamos de ti, de papa y de mi...

Los ojos de Regina se pusieron como plato... ¿como que conversan de mi? no me digas que le has contado todos mis secretos mi pequeña príncipe, no es de caballeros hablar de una dama, le dijo a su hijo como jugando no quería que este notara lo nerviosa que se sentía y lo impaciente que estaba por la respuesta de su hijo.

Hemos hablado de donde trabajas, que te gusta hacer, si extrañas a mi papa, si pasas tiempo conmigo de muchas cosas mami ¿porque? está mal que hablemos de ti...

No mi principe para nada, es simple curiosidad, al menos no le has dicho que siempre pregunto por ella pensó Regina...

Que bueno que no hice mal porque ayer le dije que estaba muy feliz con nuestra salida y que al fin ustedes se iban a conocer así serian amigas y ya no me estarían preguntando tanto la una por la otra, no me molesta hablar de ti mami o de mi miss pero prefiero mas jugar con ella sonrió el pequeño... ajeno a lo que esa confesión había hecho en su madre, miles de sentimientos estaban luchando dentro ella y aflorando poco a poco…

Regina solo atino a sonreír tal vez había posibilidades y el interés no solo era de ella hacia Ema...habían decidido encontrarse en el parque de diversiones a las cinco de la tarde en punto...

Una morena de ojos marrones estaba sentada apoyada sobre el capo de su auto mirando su reloj empezando a impacientarse, cuando un carro paso por su lado y e hizo sonar el claxon antes de estacionarse cerca del auto de ella... Cuando Regina la vio se quedo con la mirada prendida en aquella mujer, Ema llevaba un pantalón jean ceñido a su cuerpo unas botas negras largas sin tacon, un polo ceñido con cuello en forma de V, se había hecho un moño y algunas mechas caían por su rostro ...

Dios Santo se ve espectacular, Regina cerro la boca disimuladamente y continuo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia Ema... la cual estaba sonriente al ver a Henry y a su hermosa madre, Dios hasta de sport se le ve perfecta como un simple jean y una camisa azul puede hacerla ver como toda una diosa, agradeció estar sin tacones en ese momento porque sintió que las piernas le temblaban, el pequeño Henry fue corriendo hacia a ella, traía un overol azul, una camisa a cuadros y unos tenis que hacían juego...

 **en el siguiente capitulo, veremos la famosa cita y el porque Ema recibira su tan famoso apodo LA SALVADORA, de nuevo gracias me disculpo por los errores, y si Elena es Regina, por si volviera a salir, n he podido corregir mucho pero no queria que dejaran de leer, buena tarde**


	6. La feria y un curioso apodo

**Hola a todas las personas que me leen mil disculpas** Mahylan-1992 **porque no pude publicar cuando te dije, pero ahora lo compensare ya lo veras, como ya habia comentado hoy Ema recibira su apodo tan conocido, sin mas que decirles a disfrutar (eso espero):**

Hola chico te ves muy guapo, ¿estas listo para divertirte como nunca?

Si Miss estamos listos, dijo Henry jalando a su mama más cerca de Ema...

Srta. Swan buenas tardes, me alegra saber que cumple sus compromisos...

Muy buenas tardes Sra. Mills pues si ya lo ve yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra ¿entramos?

Desde muy niña Ema había sido fanática de las ferias, desde los algodones de dulce, hasta las manzanas acarameladas, desde el tiro al blanco hasta la montaña rusa, sus padres siempre la habían llevado como premio porque siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones de su grupo, observo a Henry y el estaba encantado con el parque de diversiones, pudo verse reflejada en el a su edad… al fin te estás comportando como el pequeño niño que eres Henry...

Regina estaba fascinada viendo a su hijo tan feliz cuando alzo la vista pudo ver unos ojos verdes con una mirada infantil llena de entusiasmo , sintió mariposas en la boca de su estomago y sonrió, soltó disimuladamente la mano de su hijo el cual no noto que su madre la había soltado, estaba absorto mirando las espadas que le estaba señalando Ema ¿quieres una Henry? Todos los príncipes tienen una para defender a la princesa y matar al dragón, el niño solo asintió Ema enseño el ticket y pidió un rifle, disparo tratando de ganar los más altos puntajes, pero fallo, cuando iba a volver a tirar sintió una mano que la rodeaba mientras que la otra le ayudaba a sujetar el rifle, Regina había ido a comprar unas manzanas dulces cuando había visto a Ema tratando de acertar en los patitos que tenían mayor puntaje, le entrego las manzanas a su hijo y le hizo una señal de silencio y complicidad, cuando sintió la espalda de Ema sobre su pecho, una corriente le recorrió por todo su cuerpo y se instalo cerca de su vientre bajo, cuando Ema reacciono al contacto sintió el aliento de Regina cerca de su oído y sintió que le temblaban las piernas, agradeció estar sujeta por ella porque su cuerpo de la cinmtura para abajo no le respondían mas..

Yo la ayudo solo déjese llevar, Ema solo asintió sabía que si decía algo su voz la delataría, Regina uso toda su entereza para continuar con su juego, atino a los patos suficientes para que Henry tuviera la espada que deseaba, el contacto duro muy poco para el gusto de ambas, pero ninguna tenía alguna excusa para continuar cerca de la otra...

Ahora es tu turno de elegir mama...

No mi pequeño principe dejemos que la Srta. Swan decida a que juego subir...

 **Vamos Ema no me decepciones, se que sentiste algo, sé que no te soy indiferente, solo dame una señal y no te dejare ir nunca... la pelota está en tu cancha...  
**  
Que juego puedo elegir... piensa Ema tiene que ser algo divertido y a la vez un lugar donde puedas estar lejos de tanta gente...

¿Que dice Miss? es su turno de elegir...

Quiero ir a la sala de los espejos, creo que esta por allá hace unos momentos lo pasamos... **tengo que saber de una u otra forma que es lo que sientes por mi Regina ¿a qué estás jugando?...dos podemos jugar el mismo juego, pero tengo que ir con cuidado quiero mucho a tu hijo como para herirlo pero lo que sentí hace unos minutos aun lo siento en mi piel...**

Los tres entraron a la sala de los espejos, Henry quedo encantado con los reflejos que se mostraban cuando se ponía frente a uno y como cambiaba su imagen frente a otro siempre mostrando su espada como un príncipe dispuesto a luchar contra el dragón...

Mira mama aquí me veo enorme, Regina se acerco a su hijo, y tú te ves pequeña ¿cómo es posible?

Son espejos especiales Henry, mira esto, Regina tomo de la mano a Ema y la jalo hacia ella, ¿ves? hasta tu miss se ve más grande que yo aquí... Henry sonrió a su mama y a su miss...

¿Como que hasta yo me veo más grande que Ud.? Claro que soy mas alta, que Ud, y mas aun ahora que no lleva tacones si le llevo por una cabeza, mi estatura esta dentro del promedio… la lengua de Ema no tuvo candado, Regina fingió ofenderse ante el comentario de Ema... si no se retracta me temo decirle que tengo que retirarme no puedo pasar mi tiempo con alguien que me ofende de esa manera, Ema no se dio cuenta que Regina había guiñado el ojo a su hijo... Ema vio la seriedad en la cara de Regina y empezó a sentirse mal, no sabía cómo disculparse...

Lo siento Sra. Mills, no quería incomodarla…

La cara de Ema no tenia precio y Regina no pudo aguantar más la risa, lo que empezó como una suave risa se convirtió en una carcajada la cual fue acompañada de una infantil risa..

Tranquila Srta. Swan, no me ha ofendido solo quería conocer su sentido del humor que ya vi que no es mucho, le dijo guiñándole el ojo y dándole una mirada como pidiendo disculpas por si se había pasado y Ema le brindo la mejor de sus sonrisas…

Ahora si es tu turno mama ¿a dónde iremos?

No te impacientes Henry, antes de ir a otro juego ¿les gustaría comer algo?

Si mami yo quiero un algodón dulce y ¿Ud. miss? Henry miraba a Ema como si estuviera a punto de cambiar la historia con su respuesta...

Si no es ninguna molestia también quiero un algodón dulce...aunque se me apetece algo más dulce ¿como se sentirá probar tus labios? Pensaba Ema

Yo preferiría probar tu boca, pero aun no es el momento pensó Regina como si pudiera leer a Ema... yo en cambio prefiero una manzana dulce ¿porque no van haciendo la cola para subir al carrusel?

Ema y Henry se fueron a hacer la cola, Henry miraba los caballitos y vio algo que le gusto...

Miss ¿podremos subir allí? Ema observo que dentro del carrusel había como una especie de calabaza donde había un asiento para tres personas...

Si nadie más se sube creo que si chico, Regina llego junto a ellos, cuando les toco el turno de subir, Henry fue corriendo a separar el asiento que había visto, Vamos mami, miss por aquí, siéntense junto a mí, Henry se sentó a un extremo... Ema y Regina no tuvieron mas opción que sentarse juntas...

Regina estaba muy nerviosa… **Dios esta tan cerca de mi... tiene un perfil maravilloso y unos ojos que no se comparan a nada tiene una chispa en su mirada... se siente tan bien estar junto a ella...**

Ema no sabia como reaccionar ante la cercanía de Regina **como quisiera tomarla de la mano, se ve tan pequeña, tan frágil...**

Ambas estaban muy nerviosas como para disfrutar del paseo, ninguna noto cuando Henry ya se estaba parando para bajar...

Ahora me toca elegir a mi... y quiero subir al gusanito... la voz del pequeño las saco de sus pensamientos... espéranos Henry...

Creo que no te ha escuchado, porque crees que le digo pequeño principe, hay momentos que se mueve tan rápido que lo pierdo de vista y trato que se comporte como un príncipe haciéndole ver que debe ser respetuoso y saber esperar...

Ambas salieron rápidamente tratando de hallar a Henry, Ema fue la primera que la vio, le aviso como pudo a Regina para que la siguiera, Henry estaba tan ensimismado caminando mirando el gusanito, Ema estaba caminando hacia el pequeño cuando noto que unos niños estaban peleando cerca de él, uno de ellos llevaba un rifle, Ema solo vio el rifle volar hacia Henry y no lo pensó corrió hacia el y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, Regina al ver lo que estaba sucediendo corrió hacia ellos, pero no pudo evitar que el rifle golpeara la cabeza de Ema...

¿Estas bien chico? ¿No te paso nada?

Si miss estoy bien pero Ud. creo que no le dijo señalando su frente... Ema se toco donde le dolía cuando vio su mano y se desmayo...

¡¿Ema?! ¿Estas bien? vamos despierta Ema no bromees... Regina noto que no era una broma, ella no podía fingir en un momento así, la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que llego un muchacho de seguridad y junto con Henry fueron al tópico del lugar, la enfermera le hizo oler alcohol para despertarla y luego le curó la herida ...

¿Como te sientes Ema?, no te levantes acabas de desmayarte ¿está todo bien enfermera? la Srta. Asintió con la cabeza cuando iba a responder fue interrumpida por Ema...

Tranquila Regina, siempre me desmayo cuando veo mi propia sangre, aun no entiendo porque, puedo curar las heridas de los demás sin que su sangre me incomode pero si veo la mía, estoy perdida, Ema observo la cara de preocupación de Henry y le dedico una sonrisa... Tranquilo chico estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, lo importante es que tu estas bien...

Muchas gracias Ema, dijo Regina tomándole de la mano, gracias por cuidar de mi principe, vamos quiero que te vea el doctor y me asegure que no tienes nada...

Ema vio la mano de Regina sobre la suya y se limito a disfrutar del gesto...No tienes nada que agradecer, quiero mucho a Henry y no dejaría que nada le dañase y no necesito un doctor, mejor vamos a subirnos al gusanito... Regina iba refutarle pero vio el gesto que le hizo Ema y asintió...

Henry salía caminando delante de ellas sin alejarse mucho esta vez, cuando sintió una voz tibia en su oído... no quiero que Henry se sienta culpable, disfrutemos de un par de juegos mas, Uds. se van a su casa y yo me voy al doctor...

Regina disfruto de ese breve instante tomo aire antes de responder, gracias por pensar en el, pero te equivocas si crees que voy a dejar que vayas sola al hospital, dejaremos a Henry con Grany en mi casa y yo misma te llevare a que te revisen el golpe, estoy en deuda contigo... Regina tomo la mano de Ema y juntas fueron a subirse al gusanito...

Después de disfrutar del gusanito, Henry pidió a su mama le compre algo para comer, a Regina no le gustaba que su pequeño principe coma dulces o comidas chatarra pero lo más sano que encontró fue unas hamburguesas, sabía que era la hora de comida de Henry así que cedió, Henry y Regina compartieron una hamburguesa y Ema comió la suya, decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, Ema conducía siguiendo a Regina, Henry iba en la parte trasera del auto, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el auto de Ema, estaba emocionadísimo con la idea que su Miss conociera su casa, le había hecho prometer que jugarían en su habitación porque quería mostrarle algunos de los juegos que su mama le había comprado pero camino hacia su casa se quedo dormido, Regina le aviso a Ema que estaban por llegar …

Ema estaba nerviosa, no había podido negarse a la insistencia de Henry de ir a jugar con el, diablos, no puedes seguir así, tienes que mantener tu distancia profesional, una cosa es salir con ellos y otra es intimar, eres la profesora de su hijo solo quedan unos meses para que termine el año, no puedes arriesgarte así, te gusta esta ciudad, te gusta tu empleo… una señal delante de ella le hizo salir de sus pensamientos era Regina, le avisaba que ya estaban llegando, al doblar la esquina, Ema se sorprendió nunca imagino que una mujer como Regina viviera en una casa así…La casa era grande de unos dos pisos, tenía una gran entrada y un jardín donde había un par de columpios, subibajas y resbaladillas, una sonrisa inconsciente se mostro en el rostro de Ema, algo dentro de ella se alegraba de la visión ante sus ojos…

Regina tenia a Henry en sus brazos lo acomodo y le pidió a Ema que sacara las llaves de su bolsillo para poder ingresar a su casa…

Dios como se le ocurre que voy a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo… ¿acaso no hay timbre en esta casa? ¿Dónde está Grany?...

Srta. Swan, están el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, se que Henry no pesa mucho pero aun tenemos que ir al doctor y asegurarnos que no tienes nada…

Ema tomo aire y se acerco tratando de parecer lo más segura posible, metió su mano en el bolsillo de Regina y saco las llaves… ambas sintieron un escalofrío al sentir el rose de sus cuerpo, ambas temblaron ante la sensación que les producía aquel pequeño gesto, ambas rogaban porque la otra no se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado…

Recuperando la compostura mostro la llave a Regina, ¿Cuál de estas es? Dijo mostrando el manojo de llaves…

Ninguna sacaste el llavero incorrecto, ese estaba en mi bolsillo izquierdo…

Ema se quedo fría, trato de recordar el momento y el bolsillo… Dios no podía haberse equivocado… como diablos iba a justificar un error de ese tipo…

Regina no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír… tranquila Srta. Swan, estas con la llave correcta, es la azul, gira hacia el lado derecho… debiste ver tu rostro Salvadora… ¿acaso le llame Salvadora? Dios por favor que no se haya dado cuenta, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí…

Emma sonrió se acerco a la puerta y la abrió ¿acaso me llamo Salvadora?… no... No creo, Dios creo que estoy alucinando… sin embargo me gusta el apodo…


	7. ¿Celos?

**Como dije hoy me reivindicare tanto abandono de mi historia, he estado haciendo mi tarea tambien jajajaja, espero les guste como va dando giros esta historia...**

Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar Ema, ¿me esperas o me acompañas?..

Ema moría de ganas por seguirla, pero si quería mantener el poco profesionalismo que aún le quedaba debía quedarse, el acostar a Henry era algo muy intimo un momento entre madre e hijo, y ella ni siquiera era la novia de Regina… que bien suena esa palabra pensaba Ema… No tranquila Regina, yo te esperare aquí… no quiero incomodar… poco a poco fueron tuteándose de manera natural, todo entre ellas se estaba dando como si fuera algo que debía suceder, como si el destino las quisiera unidas…

Regina, a qué hora llegaron que no las oí…Ema giro hacia la voz y vio a una señora, de cabellos canos, ojos negros… disculpe Srta., no la vi…

Ema mi nombre es Ema mucho gusto Sra.…

Lamento mucho mis malos modales, soy la Sra. Lina un placer conocerla Srta. Emma discúlpame que sea indiscreta pero ¿usted es la profesora de Henry?

Si, ella es la profesora de Henry, voy a llevarlo a su cuarto, bajo en unos momentos ¿puedes hacerle compañía a Ema mientras bajo?

Claro que si, será un placer… Regina subió las escaleras con su hijo en brazos llevando una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pobre miss swan no sabes con quien te he dejado…

Ema sonrió a la Sra. Lina le parecía que tenía toda la imagen de una dulce abuela… al menos para Henry lo era, pero para Regina era como su conciencia, Lina era una mujer madura, amable y directa, nunca se callaba nada, pero tenía un encanto para caerle bien a las personas y un don para ser directa con las mismas…

Lina miraba atentamente a Ema, no le paso desapercibido el brillo de sus ojos cuando miro subir a Regina con Henry en brazos… es Ud. mas linda en persona, Henry siempre me habla de Ud., la quiere mucho…

Yo también lo quiero mucho es una niño encantador, es dulce, tierno, muy inteligente y maduro para su edad… los ojos de Ema denotaban cariño… a veces quisiera que se comporte mas como un niño de su edad, pero supongo que si fuese así no sería Henry… y Sra. Lina, me llamo Ema, me gustaría que me llamase por mi nombre…

Entonces mucho gusto Ema… le dijo con una gran sonrisa… ¿y ese golpe que trae en la frente? ¿Qué le paso?

Ema se puso un poco roja… estábamos en el parque de diversiones … Ema empezó a contarle lo sucedido con el rifle… yasí fue como me hice este pequeño chinchón… Sra. Lina…

Grany, llámame Grany no señora Lina y déjame decirte que de pequeño no tiene nada, deberías ir al médico, Grany destapo con cuidado la herida de Ema… esta horrible… dijo mostrando una cara graciosa… así que hoy fue la Salvadora muchas gracias por cuidar de Henry, Regina se volvería loca si algo malo le pasara a su principe… al igual que yo...

Ema se dio cuenta que Grany era más que una empleada en esa casa, era parte de la familia, hasta se le hizo curioso que la llamara de la misma manera que la había llamado Regina unos minutos antes…

Regina había acostado a su pequeño, lo más rápido que había sido posible estaba muy preocupada por el golpe en la frente de Ema, al bajar escucho hablar a las dos mujeres como si fueran grandes amigas… **Vaya miss Swan veo que pasaste la prueba de fuego, no cualquiera llama a Lina Grany y tu lo hiciste a la primera**

¿nos vamos?... dijo mirando a Ema

Si claro Regina… ¿Cómo está Henry? ¿Sigue dormido?

Duerme con un ángel, el día de hoy ha sido muy cansado para el, pero démonos prisa quiero que te vean ese golpe cuanto antes…. Grany, te encargo mucho a Henry hasta que regrese… no ha ido al baño antes de dormir… si despierta y no he llegado dile que acompañe a Ema a su casa… no le digas que fuimos a ver al doctor, cuando vio el golpe se preocupo mucho y no queremos que se sienta culpable…

No te preocupes Gina, yo me encargo de todo, hasta luego Ema, ha sido un gusto conocerla, espero verla por aquí pronto, es mas no le gustaría venir a almorzar mañana déjeme agradecerle de alguna forma lo que ha hecho por el principe de esta casa…dijo mirando a Regina…

Ema no sabía cómo negarse… otro día junto a ellos no había nada profesional en ello… pero tampoco estaba prohibido además ellas no tenían nada… sino le molesta a Regina acepto su invitación…

¿Molestarme? Para nada es más iba a pedírtelo pero Grany me gano, vamos antes que se haga más tarde…

Ambas salieron de la casa Regina insistió en llevar a Ema en su carro, no quería que le pasara nada…

Regina ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Yo tengo seguro, pensaba que iríamos de emergencia para allá…

Has cuidado de mi hijo ¿crees que te llevaría al seguro?, no Ema, la cuenta medica corre por mi cuenta… Regina vio que Ema estaba a punto de refutarle….

Yo puedo pagar mis propias cuentas medicas… iba a decir algo mas cuando vio la mirada de suplica de Regina… Dios como negarme ante esa mirada…

Ema hoy has cuidado de mi hijo por mi déjame hacer esto por ti además un amigo mío es dueño de la clínica, tranquila que todo estará bien te lo prometo… ¿vamos? Ema solo asintió con la cabeza y fue suficiente para que Regina colocara su mano por su cintura y la hiciera entrar en la clínica…  
Entraron por emergencias y una enfermera hizo entrar a Ema para sacarles una prueba, Regina la acompaño en todo momento, era muy conocida en la clínica como para que le prohibieran el paso…

Sra. Mills, Srta. Swan esperen un momento la doctora vendrá en unos momentos con los resultados… les dijo la enfermera mientras se retiraba dejándolas en la oficina de la doctora, Ema se sentó en la camilla y Regina se coloco frente a ella… con su mano le toco la barbilla y levanto su rostro hacia ella…

Muchas gracias por salvar a Henry le dijo mientras retiraba un mechón del cabello de Ema con su otra mano…

No hay nada que agradecer… Ema estaba nerviosa sentía la mano de Regina en su rostro, sus miradas se encontraron…

¿Ema swan? Dios ¿de verdad eres tu? hace mucho que no te veía! La voz de la doctora saco a Regina de su trance maldiciendo por lo bajo ante aquella interrupción…

 **La voz, esa voz** ¿Lily? Liliana Ríos eres ¿tu?

Regina había soltado a Ema y se había girado para ver a la doctora, era una mujer guapa no tan alta como ella, de cabello oscuro y ojos casi violetas… bonita si… pero no tanto como la mujer que estaba junto a ella…

Lily se acerco a Ema ambas se abrazaron fuertemente…Regina podía sentir como los celos se iban formando dentro de ella… le dolía sentir que sobraba en ese momento… se alejo de Ema y salió de la oficina llena de celos y confundida por la aparición de aquella mujer…

 **Espero les guste como siempre estoy abierta a ideas, dudas y comentarios**


	8. Dando un paso atrás

**Como dije me estoy reinvindicando considero que no estan tan cortas estas actualizaciones... es solo mi humilde opnion no me odien por dejarla aqui por hoy, que tengan un buen dia, buena tarde, buena noche, saludos desde mi humilde hogar:**

 **¿Qué haces Regina? Porque diablos estas huyendo nadie dijo que sería fácil lo que sientes por Ema no es solo confusión, ella realmente te gusta, tanto miedo tienes de estar con una mujer, que importa si es la primera que te hace replantearte quién eres, Tú realmente la quieres, Henry la adora, a Grany le cae bien, ¿tanto te importa lo que piense la gente? Porque diablos la soltaste cuando entro esa mujer… Dios esa mujer porque tenía que abrazarla así…**

 **Regina no importa quién sea esa mujer… regresa y lucha por lo que quieres…**

Ema estaba emocionada hacía años que no veía a Lily, ambas habían tenido una especie de relación cuando estaban en la escuela, ella había sido su primer amor, su primer beso, habían tenido una relación muy bonita hasta que acabo, Lily se había mudado con su familia a otra ciudad, la relación por internet no era la misma así que empezaron a tratarse como amigas, con el tiempo habían dejado de hablarse cada una había ido formando su vida… y ahora había vuelto a encontrarla… abrió los ojos y no vio a Regina…

Lily, estaba en shock Ema estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, había sido su primera enamorada, ambas habían descubierto sus gustos por las mujeres, hasta que su padre había conseguido otro trabajo, dejarla había sido lo más duro que había hecho en esa época de su vida, con el tiempo se hicieron amigas, luego simplemente dejaron de hablarse, cada una estaba centrada en sus carreras, ahora la había vuelto a encontrar, nunca imagino que el primer paciente que le toco atender en su primer día de guardia seria ella, llevaba apenas trabajando una semana allí, pensaba si había hecho bien en mudarse pero al leer el nombre de Ema todos los sentimientos dormidos se despertaron en ella, y al verla, Dios estaba hermosa , instintivamente la había abrazado… no sabía si tenía novia o si se había casado… pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo…

Disculpe que las interrumpa pero Doctora Ríos quisiera saber cómo esta Ema, trato de hablar lo mas calmadamente posible, pero su voz sonó fría…

Ema noto el cambio de voz de Regina… **¿Sera por Lily?... ¿acaso esta celosa?… ¿podría ser posible que sintiera lo mismo que ella?...** Disculpa que no te presentara… Regina Mills ella es Liliana Ríos una vieja amiga de la escuela….

Regina noto el timbre de voz de Ema y como veía a Liliana, supo al instante que ellas habían sido más que amigas… Liliana Ríos… ella es Regina Mills…ella es... Ema no sabía cómo catalogar a Regina en su vida…

Una muy buena amiga de Ema interrumpió Regina… en un el mismo timbre de voz que había usado Ema hacia unos minutos… dejando sorprendida tanto a Ema como a ella misma por su reacción...

Mucho gusto Regina… A Lily no le paso desapercibida la actitud de la mujer pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, si tuviesen algo hubiera usado la palabra novia, así que tal vez aun tuviera una oportunidad ….hacía años que no veía a Ema y sigue tan bella como siempre…

Regina quería abofetear a aquella mujer, quería decirle que aquella mujer tan bella era su novia, que no se le acercase… pero no podía, aunque le doliese Ema era una mujer libre, por ahora…

Veamos, acabo de ver los resultados y no tienes nada grave, solo debes echarte esta crema cada 4 horas para que la hinchazón baje y en un par de días ni se notara…

Es una excelente noticia ¿ves como no era nada Regina?

Sí, pero igual yo quería asegurarme que no fuera nada… dijo acariciando el rostro de Ema…. Ha sido un gusto conocerla Dra. Ríos, y gracias por todo…

Hasta luego Sra. Mills, ha sido un placer verte nuevamente Em, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos en estos días? Para hablar de los viejos tiempos… le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole su tarjeta…

Claro respondió nerviosamente Ema, no entendía la actitud de Lily, y menos aun la actitud de Regina la cual al escuchar la invitación la había tomado de la cintura para hacerla salir…

Regina había estado muy callada y eso le incomodaba a Ema, había sido tan diferente esa tarde, incluso hacia unos momentos pero ahora, Ema no sabía si estar tranquila o desilusionada, fuese como fuese iba a descubrir que le pasaba por la cabeza a Regina… y pensaba ser lo más directa posible

¿Me vas a decir que pasa contigo?

Regina quería decirle que estaba celosa, que la quería pero cometió el error más grande de su vida… Nada solo estoy cansada, me quede pensando en Henry, debí estar más pendiente de el, ahora tú tienes ese chinchón enorme en tu frente… si hubiera pasado algo peor… no podría perdonármelo, ya perdí a mi esposo, no aguantaría que le pasase nada a Henry…

El dolor en los ojos de Regina era tan grande que a Ema se le partió el corazón, le dolía verla así pero más le dolía saber que esa mujer nunca la amaría, pues seguía amando al padre de su hijo, quería salir de allí y llorar, ya había tenido suficientes equivocaciones con Gillian como para cometer otro error enamorándose de una mujer que jamás la amaría…

Eres una gran madre Regina, no te tortures con esas cosas, los niños son propensos a accidentes y esas cosas pasan, te lo digo como profesora, no puedes evitar que a tu hijo le pasen cosas pero si estar allí para ayudarlo cuando le pasen…

Gracias Ema, se que apenas nos conocemos pero te has comportado como una muy buena amiga… **"amiga" Dios porque dije eso si quiero ser más que su amiga…**

Para eso estamos las amigas Regina… **si es lo único que puedo aspirar contigo eso seremos "amigas"** … Siempre puedes contar conmigo y más si tiene relación con Henry…

 **¿Acaso soy solo eso para ti? Solo la madre de tu alumno… si para averiguarlo tengo que ser tu amiga entonces eso seré, no volveré a intentar nada contigo mi salvadora porque si no sientes nada por mí al menos seremos eso… amigas…**

Cuando Ema llego a su casa estaba feliz y desilusionada, Regina se había mostrado como una buena amiga, habían conversado sobre sus gustos en canciones, comidas, cantantes, juegos de mesa… pero nada más, no volvió a sentir la cercanía de Regina junto a ella… **al menos te estoy conociendo un poco mas… mañana será otro día…**

 **Espero les este gustando aun no me odien falta muchisimo mas y ya saben dudas, comentarios, preguntas estoy abierta a ellas cuidense muchisimo**


	9. Un nuevo día

**Buen día, se me habia pasado comentarles, que las partes en negrita son pensamientos de la persona que habla, he leido que me dicen q hay partes que no se entienden, he tratado de especificar cuando es un pensamiento de cuando es un dialogo, espero haber tenido exito, de nuevo muchisimas gracias por leerme,disfruten...**

Hola Robin

¿Regina?

Si, soy yo Regina…

¿No es un poco tarde para que me hables por teléfono?

Si,ya lo se, sé que es tarde… ¿puedes callarte y escucharme?

Está bien Gina, dime a que debo el honor de tu llamada interrumpiendo mi sueño a las tres de la mañana…

Robin había sido su mejor amigo por años, estuvo con ella después de la muerte de Daniel, Regina se sentía culpable de querer a Ema habían pasado meses desde la muerte de su esposo y ella estaba allí hablando con su mejor amigo para obtener información de la Dra. Ríos…

En tu clínica está trabajando una Doctora Liliana, Liliana Ríos... ¿la ubicas?

Si claro que si es nueva acaba de mudarse a la ciudad ¿por?

No quiero que me preguntes porque, solo quiero que me respondas te prometo que hablaremos este miércoles y te contare todo ¿Ok?

Dios que misteriosa Gina, vale que quieres saber de ella…

¿Está casada? , ¿Comprometida? , ¿Tiene novio o algo parecido?… Regina trataba de no sonar tan desesperada por una respuesta, pero su mejor amigo la conocía demasiado bien…

No está casada, no está comprometida, no tiene novio ni nada parecido, lo que se de ella es que vivía con su novia hasta hace un par de meses que terminaron y se vino para acá, sé que me has dicho que hablaremos el miércoles pero de que se trata este repentino interés de tu parte hacia ella…

Ok, gracias Robin, nos vemos luego, Regina ni siquiera noto que su amigo le había preguntado algo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Liliana y Ema habían sido más que amigas, miro su reloj eran las tres y cinco de la mañana… debo dormir un poco Henry se levantara en unas horas y Ema vendrá a almorzar…

Emma no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche esperaba que llegara el día siguiente…cuando su teléfono celular sonó a las siete de la mañana ella ya estaba en la ducha, apago su alarma, se sentó y empezó a organizar todo para el día siguiente, faltaban solo un par de meses para acabar el año escolar y sino adelantaba las cosas los días no le iban a ajustar…

Cuando termino fue al súper a buscar algo para llevar al almuerzo, había quedado en que llegaría a la una y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde…

¿Por qué demora tanto? Ya debería estar aquí ¿le habrá pasado algo? Mejor la llamo…

Gina tranquilízate, solo se ha retrasado unos minutos, ¿a qué se debe tanto interés?… Regina se quedo de piedra, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, Grany era como una madre para ella, había sido una gran ayuda y mas desde que Daniel había muerto, la había visto llorar por él y ahora no sabía cómo decirle lo que le pasaba…

No me mires así Gina te conozco desde que Henry estaba en tu barriga, se que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en un inicio pero ahora es diferente, tu ahora eres diferente, tú te traes algo y me duele que no seas capaz de decirme que es lo que te pasa…

Grany sabes que yo te quiero como a una madre, pero ni yo misma se como decirte lo que me pasa, ni yo misma soy capaz de aceptar lo que me pasa….

Dios mío Gina tu una mujer fuerte, decidida, directa y practica te estás comportante como una niña pequeña ¿tanto te ha trastornado esa mujer?... Regina se puso pálida ¿tan obvio era?...

Ya te he dicho que no me mires así, si no eres capaz de decírmelo entonces te ayudare, se que te gusta Ema, es una mujer muy guapa, es una buena persona y adora a tu hijo otra cosa a su favor, así que no entiendo porque te haces tantos líos, ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

Preguntas que me asusta, pues todo, hace unos meses estaba felizmente casada con un hombre, hasta hace unos meses nunca voltee a mirar una mujer, luego aparece ella y voltea todo mi mundo, hace que cuestione mis gustos, no tienes idea de cómo late mi corazón cuando la veo, solo quiero besarla, estar con ella, y aun así me preguntas porque estoy asustada…

Un momento Gina hasta hace meses sí estabas casada, pero ambas sabemos que ustedes dos eran más amigos que esposos, y que si nunca antes miraste a otra mujer, te conozco y sé que sientes algo más que un simple gusto por ella, lo veo en tus ojos, estos brillan como cuando estabas embarazada, no tienes porque asustarte de amar a otra mujer, tienes todo mi apoyo y tu hijo la adora, pero si tu estas dispuesta a dejar ir tu felicidad por dudas o miedos es tu decisión no la mía…

El timbre interrumpió la conversación... Regina observo como una mancha azul corrió bajando las escaleras atravesando la sala para abrir la puerta… **no hay dudas que mi hijo te adora pero tú ¿podrás verme como alguien más que la madre de tu alumno?**

Miss Ema, la estábamos esperando pase, Ema entro con un par de paquetes en la mano, los soltó como pudo pues Henry estaba abrazándola

Hola chico, ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Muy bien, mi mami, Grany y yo estábamos esperándote, guarde todos mis juguetes para que pueda subir a mi cuarto a jugar conmigo…

Henry al menos déjala respira un poco… el corazón de Ema latió traicioneramente al oír la voz de aquella mujer…

Hola Ema, pensé que te habías perdido…

Ema le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de la morena latiera más de lo normal.

Perdón por la tardanza es que pase por el súper, ayer me comentaste que tu y Henry juegan mucho así que me tome la libertad de comprar esto…

Mira mama es el juego, con todos los personajes de Disney, es el que quería,

la voz de Henry sonó llena de emoción, haciendo que su madre y su maestra sonrieran con solo verlo feliz…

Me alegra que te gustara chico, podemos jugar los tres después de almorzar ¿si gustas?

Si, si, ¿verdad que jugaremos mami?

Regina solo afirmo con la cabeza, Grany se acerco a Ema para saludarla

Ema que gusto verte, pensé que ya no vendrías… dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla…

No me iba a perder por nada del mundo probar tu sazón, Henry dice que cocinas delicioso…

Pues es porque el me quiere mucho, ¿sabes? Gina cocina mejor que yo solo que no lo hace muy seguido… hasta hoy…Ema se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario vio de reojo como Regina se sonrojaba ante la indiscreción de Grany...

 **¿Habrá algo que no sepas hacer Regina?**... entonces hoy tendré el privilegio de probar tu sazón, como no sabía que iban a cocinar, no sabía que bebida comprar así que opte por un postre, espero les guste la terrina de maracuyá lo hice esta mañana ¿puedes congelarlo Grany?…

Es nuestro postre favorito miss, solo que mama no sabe cómo prepararlo, nunca le sale bien, pero el pay de manzanas le queda delicioso…

La sala se lleno de risas por unos momentos… unos ojos marrones miraban con ternura como su pequeño principe solo tenía atenciones para su profesora y como esta no le negaba nada…

¿Vienes mami?

Los tres subieron a la habitación de Henry, el cual insistió que se sentaran en la cama para poder ver el juego…

Henry no vamos a poder entrar los tres en tu cama yo jalo la silla y listo…

No mama si entramos mira, tú te sientas aquí muy pegadita a mi Miss y yo aquí ¿ves? Como si entramos…

 **Como lei en un comentario acerca de Henry y el papel que tiene en la historia, de cierta forma su inocencia y ese aire despierto de adulto, influyen muchisimo en como evoluciona la relacion de Regina y Ema, puede que sea algo corto este capitulo pero lo compensare...**


	10. Un paso hacia adelante

**Dije que las compensaria y aqui va, no soy tan mala, como para dejar una especie de cita a medias, aqui va mi regalo por el capitulo un paso atras...**

Las dos mujeres estaban más que nerviosas, la cama no era muy amplia y ellas no podían evitar estar pegadas y mucho menos evitar que sus manos se rozasen...

Ya vengo un ratito voy a tomar agua…no se muevan de aquí… espérenme ¿si? Henry puso la cara más angelical que tenia, como para ninguna le negase su pedido

Henry no tomes mucha agua que después no almuerzas…

No te preocupes mami, ya vengo…

Aunque Henry había bajado hacia unos minutos, ninguna había osado moverse, estaban demasiado cómodas por la cercanía como para hacerlo… hasta que Regina rompió el silencio…

¿Ema? ¿Qué opinión tienes de mí?

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa a la rubia… sino hubiera sido porque sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la cama se hubiera caído, trato de levantarse, para contestar pero el brazo se le había adormecido por tratar de evitar apoyar todo su peso en Regina, como consecuencia su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama haciendo perder el equilibrio de su amiga, haciendo que esta callera al suelo…

Dios, lo siento tanto Regina, no quise empujarte… pero Regina seguía sentada en el suelo trataba de levantarse pero más podía su risa…

Déjame ayudarte… Ema estiro su brazo para levantar a Regina, tratando de contener la risa de verla en el suelo riéndose…. Trato de hacer fuerza, pero el peso de la morena era mayor y termino cayendo sobre ella, su rostro cayó cerca de su cuello y una de sus manos se poso en uno de los senos de Regina, haciendo que esta dejara de reír debido a la corriente eléctrica que sintió por el contacto… cuando Ema trato de levantarse noto donde estaba su mano y se puso muy nerviosa trato de quitar la mano pero en su nerviosismo su mano termino cerca de la ingle de Regina…

 **Dios mío, se que dije que sería su amiga pero esto es tan difícil** … Regina trato de acomodarse y solo provoco que la mano de Ema corriera hasta su centro y su cara quedara a unos centímetros de la suya… y no pudo resistirse más, como pudo tomo el rostro de Ema y lo levanto haciendo que esta la mirase a los ojos, por unos momentos sus miradas se encontraron para luego posarse en los labios de Ema… La cual entre abrió los labios mientras miraba los labios de Regina…

Eres tan bella… por favor Dios que no se detenga… no permitas que se detenga… pensaba Ema

Regina no espero una confirmación o negación por parte de Ema junto sus labios a los de ella reclamando su boca, el beso empezó lento pero Regina quería mas, necesitaba mas fue profundizando el beso en cada movimiento, Ema correspondió al beso de Regina se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, había añorado ese beso hace mucho tiempo y no podía creer que estaba besandola, sus bocas se abrieron ambas querían explorar, probar, sentir, el tiempo solo era algo relativo en ese momento, ninguna tenía intenciones de parar, la mano de Regina acariciaba la espalda de Ema… mientras sentía la mano de Ema subir y bajar por su pierna…

Podía sentir la excitación creciendo dentro de ella, quería mas necesitaba más, su boca reclamaba lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, ninguna quería parar… ninguna podía parar… el deseo se estaba apoderando de ellas, poco a poco fueron acomodándose para tener una mayor libertad de tocar, recorrer y sentir…

Mami, mami! … Miss Ema, Grany ya sirvió el almuerzo… los gritos de Henry hicieron que se separaran abruptamente, Ema trataba de acomodarse la ropa mientras Regina trataba de recomponerse para darle el alcance a su hijo antes que subiera hasta su cuarto…

Ya bajamos mi principe… estamos ordenando el juego que dejaste tirado… Regina miro a Ema, la cual estaba avergonzada, sonriente pero avergonzada…

¿Ema estas bien?.. Regina trato de ver su rostro pero ella se había volteado para arreglarse…No quiero… no quise... disculpa si te incomode, solo hice algo que sentí… que moría de ganas por hacer... **Dios no puedo haberme equivocado ella me correspondió, la sentí vibrar entre mis brazos… por favor que no se arrepienta…no ahora…** Regina se quedo en silencio esperando con el corazón en la mano por la respuesta de Ema…

Ema volteo a mirar a Regina su rostro era inexpresivo lo cual hizo que esta se sintiera más nerviosa… ¿arrepentirme?.. No tendría porque solo paso algo que las dos deseábamos, y para que no te quede ninguna duda… Ema se acerco y beso a Regina… fue un beso rápido, pero lleno de pasión… ahora bajemos antes que Henry suba…

Si, vamos… Regina tomo de la mano a Ema para bajar mientras ambas sonreían ampliamente… aun tenemos una conversación pendiente salvadora… Ema apretó levemente la mano de Regina como confirmando a lo que ella le decía…

Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar Regina…. Sintió como un beso tibio fue depositado en su mano mientras bajaban… detalle que no paso desapercibido por Grany la cual las miraba con complicidad…

El almuerzo pasó entre risas y comentarios de Ema acerca del almuerzo que había preparado Regina, pero el más encantado con la situación era Henry, solo tenía ojos para su miss y estaba impaciente porque acabaran para ir a jugar…

¿Ya mami? Ahora a si vamos… los tres subieron nuevamente al cuarto de Henry… ¿mama no dijiste que estaban ordenando las fichas? … Las dos mujeres se miraron rápidamente y sonrieron…

No importa porque igual vamos a jugar mi principe, se sentaron los tres sobre la cama pero esta vez Ema esta recostada sobre Regina mientras jugaban disfrutando de la cercanía de aquella mujer que con un beso había despertado sentimientos que creyó que no existían…

 **Dos años creyendo amar a una mujer y nunca un beso suyo me hizo sentir tanto** … aun podía sentir los labios de Gina en los suyos… sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… **¿será posible que pueda haber algo entre las dos?...**

Sin saberlo los pensamientos que tenia Regina contrastaban con los de Ema

 **¿Cómo un beso puede hacer que todo alrededor tuyo desaparezca?, sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo… Dios nunca me había sentido tan excitada en toda mi vida… sea lo que sea que siento por ti no quiero que termine nunca… me pasaría la vida entera descubriéndolo solo si tu estas junto a mi…**

La tarde paso rápidamente, Ema tenía que ir a su casa pues al día siguiente tenía que ir al colegio, se despidió de Henry con un abrazo prometiéndole que esa no sería la única visita que le haría, Grany estaba encantada con Ema, cada momento que pasaba compartiendo con ella le confirmaba que era una buena mujer, inteligente, trabajadora, independiente, guapa, pero sobre todo quería mucho a Henry…

Ema había ido en taxi pues su carro se había quedado allí la noche anterior,, Regina se moría por acompañarla, necesitaban hablar, pero una llamada de la oficina la había obligado a quedarse, acompaño a Ema a la puerta…

Recuerda que aun tenemos que hablar, muero por ir a dejarte a tu casa, pero debo resolver esto con urgencia…

Lo sé Gina, yo también quiero que vengas conmigo pero ambas tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir, se acerco a ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios aprovechando que nadie estaba cerca… solo prométeme que me llamaras lo antes posible...

Te llamare a diario aunque no pueda verte… dejaremos la conversación para después… se acerco a ella y le dio un beso… te voy a extrañar…

Y yo a ti…

Conduce con cuidado…

Lo hare…

 **Que tengan un bello día, saludos desde estos lares...**


	11. Un problema y una luz

**Buenas tardes por estos lares con lluvia, asi que aprovecho antes que siga fallando al inter saludos...**

Ema estaba en su carro rumbo a su casa no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de los últimos días junto a Regina, las risas, los momentos juntas y ese beso que la había hecho replantearse no solo su vida presente sino su vida pasada…

 **Solo dos mes, no puedo creer que el año escolar vaya a terminar, justo ahora que te encontré… necesito buscar algo aquí… no puedo irme ahora que se que podemos tener una historia juntas…**

Por su parte Regina estaba pasando el peor momento de su carrera…

Kaytrin explícame ¿como diablos nuestro proyecto termino en manos de la competencia? Tenemos solo dos días para presentarle la publicidad a nuestra principal cuenta…

No lo sé Regina, solo tenemos acceso al proyecto tu, Mulan y yo, ¿no estarás desconfiando de nosotras?

Claro que no, llevamos trabajando juntas más de 5 años, y nos conocemos desde que estudiábamos nuestra carrera... pero debe haber una explicación… llama a Mulan y vengan a mi casa nos toca unas horas muy duras tenemos que hacer el trabajo de una semana en menos de dos días…

Sabía que dirías eso estamos a cinco minutos de tu casa…

¿Estamos? Eso quiere decir que al fin te declaraste…

La voz de su amiga cambio, Regina sabía que estaba avergonzada pero disfrutaba molestándola… No fue ella la que dio el primer paso… ya te contaremos cuando terminemos este proyecto…

Regina colgó y volvió a marcar ¿Robin? soy yo… de nuevo… nuestro almuerzo…

¿No vas a venir?

Tranquilo no lo voy a cancelar… nos vemos pero el jueves…

¿Esta todo bien Gina?

Si estoy bien no te preocupes nos vemos…

Hasta que llegaron par de tortolas… antes de empezar tenemos 20 minutos para entender cómo se filtro esta información…

Kaytrin ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Me entere por Esteban que la empresa de la competencia le había mandado una carpeta a nuestros clientes con unas muestras de su próximo comercial, el los reviso y se quedo sorprendido… uno de los dibujos llevaba mi firma… me llamo para preguntarme si me había ido con la competencia…. Le pedí discreción así que podemos estar tranquilos, el no dirá nada…

Bien al menos la competencia no sabe que estamos enterados… la información la teníamos solo las tres… ¿Dónde tienen Uds. guardada la información?

En mi casa tengo mis dibujos, pero los escanee… y se los envié a Mulan…

Yo lo guarde en mi laptop… y nadie más que Tink y yo tenemos acceso a mi oficina… ni siquiera he guardado en mi USB el proyecto…

¿Crees que Tink...?

No, Regina yo no desconfió de ella… pero… diablos como no lo pensé antes…

¿Pero qué? Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo…

Mi laptop tuvo unas fallas mientras estaba en el trabajo y llame a los de sistema y me enviaron a un chico nuevo… no se su nombre pero está pretendiendo a Tink…

Llama a Tink y pídele el nombre del muchacho este… dile que la máquina de tu amiga está mal y como el arreglo tu laptop quisieras saber si puede arreglar la de tu amiga…

¿Qué planeas hacer? Simple si es él lo descubriremos… solo vamos a hacerle creer que esta amiga es representante de una empresa extranjera con la cual vamos a hacer una sociedad…

Regina llamo a su jefe de sistemas... Y luego a Ema… tras confirmar que había llegado bien y explicarle su problema con la empresa había accedido a ayudarla…

¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿A qué se debe tu felicidad? … Kaytrin miro a Regina con un brillo diferente en sus ojos...

Nada solo me alegra saber quién está detrás de todo esto… Su amiga la miro y sabia que había algo mas pero no la presionaría sabia que Regina siempre se tomaba su tiempo…

Listo Regina el va a poder ir mañana por la tarde a la casa de tu amiga, solo es cosa de confirmar la dirección…

No te preocupes todo se hará acá en mi casa, Gaston vendrá a hacer todo el cableado en mi biblioteca y se encargara de arreglar la máquina de mi amiga… dice que el muchacho es nuevo y no tiene la calle que posee el, así que si tenemos al indicado el lo atrapara…

Regina y su equipo replantearon la propuesta anterior, y aunque les fue difícil mejorar su propia idea lo habían conseguido… solo debían esperar unas horas para le reunión… Mulan y Kaytrin habían acampado en su casa por esos días… Henry estaba encantado con la visita de sus tías…

Ema estaba feliz con la idea de ayudar a Regina… era una excusa mas para verla aunque el tiempo se le había hecho eterno por fin la vería al dia siguiente …mientras su grupo estaba en karate… ella aprovecho para ordenar sus cosas antes de las evaluaciones finales de la próxima semana… cuando un grito la saco de su concentración.. Al correr vio a una pequeña de 3 años en el suelo se había caído tratando de bajar por la resbaladillas y se había roto el labio… su profesora había ido por la caja de primeros auxilios mientras ella con su polo detenía la sangre…

Rubi que estaba cerca de ellas observando la escena se acerco para ayudar...

Tenemos que llevarla a emergencias… dijo mirando a la profesora de la pequeña…

Si pero Lourdes esta sin Auxiliar… le rebatió Ema

Tu grupo tiene Karate y después viene el recreo… iremos tu y yo… Lourdes avísale a Pilar que cuide al grupo de Ema hasta que regresemos…

Camino al hospital Rubi llamo a los padres de la pequeña… cuando llegaron Ema entro por emergencias con la niña mientras la directora realizaba todos los trámites…

Cuando estaban terminando de curar a la pequeña llego su mama y Ema la dejo solo unos minutos mientras iba a ver a Rubi…

Hola Em... ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ey Lily… una pequeña del colegio se accidento y vine con la directora a atenderla y tu como vas…

Bien hace casi un mes que me mude de San Luis para acá… ya sabes para cambiar de aires… mas nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí…

Las sorpresas de la vida Lily… dijo con una sonrisa… planeo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo…

Pues me alegra tendremos entonces tiempo de vernos… que te parece si te invito hoy a cenar…

No puedo hoy… pero te acepto un almuerzo el jueves…

Genial conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí… nos pondremos al día de nuestras vidas… por cierto dame tu numero… Ema le apunto en un papel el número de su celular y se despidió…

Regreso junto a la pequeña y su madre… encontró a Rubi hablando con la mama de la pequeña explicándole como se había caído la niña, la cual corroboro la historia y la madre se quedo más tranquila… solo había sido un susto la pequeña se había lastimado el labio con sus dientes al caer por eso había tanta sangre, el doctor dijo que no tenía ningún problema con la mandíbula fue una noticia que las tranquilizo… La mama se fue con su pequeña a casa y Rubi regreso con Ema al colegio…

Ema, hace días que quiero hablar contigo pero con todo el papeleo por el fin de curso no he podido… Ema la miro como esperando que continúe… estuve hablando con Bella y ella y yo creemos que eres una gran profesional y persona, sabias que solo venias a suplir un puesto, no se los motivos por lo que viniste y no sé si tengas motivos para quedarte pero quiero darte uno…

Has sido no solo una buena jefa sino también una buena amiga en estos meses que he estado trabajando para ti… Ema miro a Rubi y siguió hablando… vine huyendo de una relación que me hizo mucho daño, sabiendo que la mujer que ame no vendría a buscarme, pero eso es algo que ya supere, honestamente he planteado la idea de hacer mi vida aquí, estoy enamorada de una mujer y no sé si eso resulte pero quiero estar aquí para descubrirlo, me gusta esta ciudad y creo que es un buen sitio para comenzar de nuevo…

Me alegra oír eso, la profesora que reemplazaste regresara a trabajar conmigo el próximo año, pero mi coordinadora ha presentado su carta de renuncia, y quería proponerte que tomes su lugar ¿Qué dices?

Es una idea magnifica… acepto encantada… **Dios no puedo creerlo, ya no necesito buscar más…**

Por supuesto tu sueldo será el doble del actual, y serás mi mano derecha… mientras termina el año estarás apoyando a Rita con la coordinación solo para que te familiarices…te advierto que no tienes que hacer su trabajo la conozco muy bien y se va a querer aprovechar… se que estarás mas tiempo de tus horas por eso desde este mes empezara a correr tu sueldo de coordinadora…

Ariana estaba más que feliz por la noticia… todo en su vida iba tomando forma de nuevo, había encontrado el amor, tenía un nuevo puesto esperándola con un excelente sueldo… Muchas gracias Dios sabían que tendrías algo mejor para mí…

 **Esta historia es algo larga asi que tenemos para rato...**


	12. ¿Solucionando problemas?

**Como que ultimamente me gusta publicar de a dos, que tengan una linda tarde, mañana, noche o madrguda...**

Regina había terminado su reunión satisfactoriamente, sus clientes nunca se enteraron que ellos sabían que les había llegado su propuesta a través de la competencia… no podrían nunca echar de cabeza al amigo de Kaytrin, ahora tenían un aliado fiel… la publicidad estaría a cargo de la empresa de Regina… todos tendrán un buen bono navideño… solo quería ver a una persona ese día para celebrar… pero sabía que no podía no al menos hoy… tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestro plan…

Hola Ema soy yo Regina...

Ey hola… ¿Cómo te fue con tu reunión?

Todo salió perfecto, tenemos la cuenta, la empresa ganara mucho dinero por lo cual habrá un excelente bono navideño…

Me alegro por ti Regina… y dime sigue en pie lo de mañana ¿verdad?

Por supuesto se que ahora estoy muy ocupada pero que dices si cenamos el viernes… y de paso conversamos… aunque lo único que quiero es verte y volver a besarte…

Me parece genial yo también estaré un poco ocupada estos días y tengo una gran noticia que darte… o al menos es una excelente noticia para mi… pero tendrá que esperar hasta este viernes…

Ok salvadora… nos vemos mientras tanto mañana a las tres en mi casa… no le digas a Henry que iras porque entonces no querrá ir con Grany donde su amigo y necesito que la casa este sola, no quiero que mi hijo vea lo que va a pasar…

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Regina, no te preocupes ni si quiera lo sospechara… nos vemos mañana…

Dios Rubi tenía razón… Rita eres una explotadora… pero no me importa quiero conocer todo los detalles de este colegio…

Ema llego a la casa de Regina a las dos de la tarde,y la encontró con Gaston su jefe de sistemas ultimando los detalles… le dio su laptop… para que estuviera lista para cuando llegara Martin… Kaytrin y Mulan estaban en la cocina almorzando…

Hola Ema… los ojos de Regina se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios… la cual fue correspondida por un beso en la mejilla… dios como extraño tus labios… pero aun no es el momento pensó Regina… ¿almorzaste? Grany te dejo un plato lleno de comida… pero parece que también te guardo la cena…

Pues vine comiendo algo rápido… así que me lo llevare para la cena… no quiero que se resienta conmigo… no tengo mucha hambre…

Entonces ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un sándwich?..

Pues si eso será genial… **aunque preferiría probar tus labios… pero debo darte tiempo, no quiero presionarte…**

Ven vamos para la cocina… de paso quiero presentarte a dos de mis mejores amigas, estudiaron la carrera conmigo… y cuando puse mi empresa las invite a trabajar conmigo… no es fácil trabajar con tus amigos pero si es más divertido… Ema asintió y sonrió nerviosamente…

 **Dios solo son sus amigos no te está llevando con su familia…** antes de entrar a la cocina Regina se aseguro que nadie las veía y le dio un beso a Ema…

Deseaba hacer esto desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta… Ema sonrió y le dio un beso que fue más largo que el que había recibido…

Y yo... dijo finalmente… al entrar Regina soltó la mano de Ema, por un momento esta se sintió triste pero comprendía que para ella aun era difícil aceptar lo que sentía… Dios que solo sea eso no podría aguantar una decepción mas pensaba Ema.

Ey chicas les presento a Ema... ell es Kaytrin y ella es Mulan… las tres se saludaron y empezaron a conversar mientras Regina preparaba un par de sándwiches para ella y Ema, Kaytrin había notado el brillo en los ojos de Gina y al verla junto a Ema, como se miraban, como se trataban…

Así que ella es la que está haciéndote sonreír así… es una mujer muy linda Gina… me alegra que seas feliz… te lo mereces… pensaba mientras miraba a su novia Mulan la cual estaba almorzando… sin prestar atención a las miradas de Gina y Ema… al parecer solo yo lo he notado… tranquila Gina será como tú quieras, esperare un poco mas antes de decírtelo…

Cerca de las tres de la tarde tocaron el timbre, Ema ya tenía preparado su papel de empresaria…

Buenas tardes

Buenas tardes Srta. Ema, soy Martin la Srta. Mulan me envió para revisar su laptop…

Si lo estaba esperando no tiene idea del lio en el que estoy, Regina me envió un proyecto que realizo para mi empresa el cual tenía que revisar y enviarlo ayer, ya esta corregido pero no se que le paso a mi maquina, tenía que enviar el archivo anoche, hable con mi jefe y lo espera en unas horas… ¿puedes ayudarme?

Si por supuesto y dígame ese proyecto es muy importante...

Tan importante que si a mi jefe le gusta la propuesta invertirá en la empresa de Regina, ella y yo somos amigas desde la universidad y esta es solo una excusa para verla y estrechar lazos…

Entonces ahora mismo se lo arreglo… Martin empezó a trabajar en la computadora de Ema… esta se retiro con la excusa de prepararle algo para comer… Martin había conseguido arreglar la maquina, Regina, Ema, Mulan, Kaytrin y Gaston estaban observando todo a través de las cámaras y supervisando la maquina a través de la asistencia remota…

En definitiva es el Regina, hace más de cinco minutos arreglo la maquina… y ha hacho un backup del archivo que le enviaste a Ema, y lo ha borrado…

Listo Ema es hora de terminar con el juego deja que hable y le dejas ir… Regina cogió la mano de Ema… y hablo lo más bajo que pudo… lo estás haciendo bien mi salvadora estoy orgullosa de ti…

Pero ese gesto tan repentino no paso desapercibido por Kaytrin y Mulan… pero ninguna dijo nada… se miraron entre sí y sonrieron…

Ema entro a la sala con un sándwich y un vaso de limonada… ¿pudiste arreglar mi maquina?

Si pero lamentablemente no pude recuperar su archivo… se borro lo lamento… cogió el sándwich y lo comió tranquilamente… gracias está muy rico…

 **Bastardo ¿Cómo puedes comer tan tranquilo? Si no fuera porque sé que el archivo que tienes copiado no sirve para nada ya te hubiera votado a patatas…** al menos mi maquina se arreglo le pediré a Regina que me envié el archivo de nuevo...

¿Cuánto le debo por sus molestias?

No es nada Srta. Ema es parte de mi trabajo arreglar las maquinas que mi jefe me pide… ha sido un placer…

Hasta luego y gracias…

Cuando Martin salió por la puerta, todos salieron con una sonrisa en los labios…

Esto hay que celebrarlo… Regina saco el champagne y sirvió unas copas….

En esos momentos llego quien tras saludar a su mama corrió a saludar a

Ema…

Qué bueno que viniste Miss… pensé que te habías olvidado de venir a verme…

Te dije que vendría chico…

Henry ve con Grany para que te des una ducha…

Ok mami Miss todavía se va a quedar ¿verdad?

Si chico tu tranquilo… ve a bañarte, te cambias y subo en un rato a jugar contigo antes de cenar…

Henry fue a su cuarto feliz, mientras los adultos seguían celebrando, Regina les invito a quedarse para cenar pedirían pizzas y seguirían celebrando…

Ema subió a jugar con Henry, mientras Regina conversaba con sus amigos abajo…

Tenemos mucho que celebrar… para mañana la empresa de la competencia será nuestra… el archivo que copio es un programa que deja rastro, puedo probar que Martin copio el archivo y se los vendió… con esas pruebas puedo demandarlos por robo intelectual… y con la mala publicidad nadie querrá trabajar más con ellos… así que les hare una oferta… al igual que a Ustedes… Gaston, Mulan y Kaytrin la miraron como tratando de entender a Regina… es muy simple Uds. Saben que yo tengo el dinero que herede de mi madre… pero nunca lo he usado, quiero con una parte de ese dinero comprar la empresa y unirla a la mía y quiero convertirlos a ustedes en socios minoritarios entre los tres tendrán el 30 % de la empresa…

Dios Gina ¿estas de broma? ¿No?...

Te estoy hablando muy en serio Kaytrin… no me miren así Mulan, Gaston esta es solo una forma de agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado durante estos años, trabajaron hombro a hombro conmigo para sacar la empresa adelante, porque nunca quise tocar el dinero que mi madre me dio, quería realizarme por mi misma sin tocar la fortuna de mi familia y siento que lo he logrado… mi vida ha dado muchos giros últimamente… en fin no es el momento de hablar de ello…. solo digan que aceptan…

Los tres dijeron que si al mismo tiempo y los cuatro brindaron por su sociedad, mientras que Henry le mostraba a Ema los juegos educativos que su mama le había comprado para que juegue en su computadora…

No sabía que podías diseñar una ciudad antigua con todo y castillo, con solo apretar estos botones… en mi época no habían esos juegos…

Regina subió para avisarles que las Pizzas habían llegado… encontró a Henry sentado en el regazo de Ema mientras jugaban en la computadora… Dios se ven tan hermosos mis príncipe y su salvadora, mis dos amores… la pizza ya llego… no sabía cuál era tu favorita Ema así que pedí un par mixtas a ver si le atinaba y para ti mi principe te pedí tu favorita… la hawaiana…

Yupiii, a mi mama no le gusta esa Pizza y me pide una personal solo para mí…

Podrás compartirla conmigo… porque esa también es mi favorita le dijo a Henry guiñándole un ojo...

Los tres bajaron y se unieron al grupo, Grany como siempre compartió la cena con ellos, Gina se encargo de preparar los tragos que sus invitados le pedían… alrededor de las siete de la noche Henry se quedo dormido… Ema era la más sobria de todos los presentes así que se ofreció a acostar a Henry… eres un chico genial me encantaría ser tu mama… pero no solo se trata de lo que yo quiero… bajo a unirse con el resto del grupo…al poco tiempo Grany se retiro para descansar… cerca de las diez de la noche se retiro Gaston en un taxi… Ema aprovecho para despedirse al día siguiente tenía que trabajar… así que Gaspar compartió el taxi con ella… muy a su pesar Regina se despidió sin poder darle un beso…

Tranquila Gina… cuando llegue a casa te llamara… vaya que te pego duro ¿eh? El rostro de regina se quedo pálido ante el comentario de su amiga… quien recibió un golpe de su novia… aych… Mulan… eso dolió…

Eso te ganas por metiche… lo siento mucho Gina… es que… aych no sé porque me enamore de ti a veces eres tan imprudente kaytrin… en fin… lo que pasa Regina es que las dos nos dimos cuenta que algo pasa entre Ema y tu… y pensamos en esperar a que tu nos dijeras algo pero esta tontolina ya abrió la boca así que solo queremos decirte que estamos felices por ti... hace mucho que no te veíamos tan feliz y Ema es una buena mujer… se ve que quiere a tu hijo…y si en algo vale nuestra opinión te apoyamos…

Regina se abrazo a sus amigos y les agradeció su apoyo… solo faltaba hablar con Robin… solo espero que el lo tome igual que Uds. Es como un hermano para mí… en fin brindo por el amor… las tres alzaron sus copas y brindaron…

Regina estaba esperando a Robin para ir a almorzar… mientras que Ema fue por Lily al hospital…

Dios espero que me entienda… es como mi hermano y mi papa lo aprecia mucho se que será un gran apoyo cuando mi papa y Cora se enteren… Robin no solo era su mejor amigo desde la secundaria su madre se había casado con su padre hacia casi 8 años… desde entonces Regina lo había visto más como un hermano que como su mejor amigo, pasaban las navidades juntos, él fue el que le presento al que había sido su esposo, al padre de Henry…

En el restaurante Regina estaba muy nerviosa… respiro profundamente y decidió que mientras mas rápido le dijese las cosas seria lo mejor…

Y bien Regy soy todo oídos… porque tanto interés por Lily la otra noche…

No me digas Regy odio ese diminutivo… mira… solo te pido que me escuches hasta el final ¿ok? … mi interés no es por Lily, hace unos meses conocí a una persona al principio era solo un gusto pero a medida que empecé a conocerle me enamore… y si te pregunte por lily es porque esa persona de la cual me enamore resulto ser amiga de ella y quería saber si Lily era un obstáculo o no pero ahora no es importante porque Ema también siente lo mismo por mi…

La cara de Robin era indescifrable… Regina estaba muy nerviosa… pero el rostro de su amigo no le decía nada… no se dio cuenta que la mirada de Robin se había detenido en un par de personas que estaban entrando al restaurant… me alegro por ti Gina… ya era tiempo que seas feliz…

Me lo dices en serio ¿no te enfada saber que me enamore de una mujer?...

Para nada siempre he querido tu felicidad… es mas dame un abrazo… Gina estaba tan feliz que se levanto a darle el abrazo… Ema había entrado con Lily a al restaurante y mientras buscaba la mesa noto a Regina conversando con alguien… iba a saludarla cuando la vio abrazando al tipo…

Tranquiliza tus celos es solo un abrazo… siguió avanzando pero se detuvo abruptamente Lily noto el cambio de su amiga vio el rostro de Ema la sonrisa se le había borrado en cuestión de segundos… cuando miro hacia donde su amiga había fijado su mirada vio a Regina besándose con Robin, su jefe…

Ema estaba allí no entendía nada se volteo y salió corriendo de allí… no Dios otra vez no… ¿Por qué tu Gina?

Lily se había quedado helada… hacia unos momentos su amiga le había dicho lo feliz que estaba con Regina… cuando quiso hablar con Ema… noto que se había ido y salió corriendo tras ella…

Regina no se esperaba ese beso… se zafo de Robin y le tiro una bofetada ¿Cómo diablos te atreves a besarme?

Pero él no le dijo nada solo sonrió y se fue de allí… todo depende de ti Lily…

Dios lo que me faltaba… pero que carajos le ha pasado por la cabeza a este idiota… besarme… solo hay una persona que puede cambiar mi humor en estos momentos…

Regina saco su celular y marco el número de Ema…

¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice yo Regina? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo?.. Ema cogió su celular y miro el número que le estaba llamando… Dios como puedes llamarme… quiso cortar la llamada apagar el teléfono… pero traía tanta rabia consigo… había cometido el error de quedarse callada una vez, esta vez no seria así…

Hola mi salvadora…

Con que descaro me llamas así…

¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Acaso me he confundido de número? ¿No eres Ema?

Si, si soy yo… para que carajos me llamas, ¿a qué quieres jugar ahora? ¿No te basto con enamorarme? ¿Con hacerme creer que me amabas? ¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo? Respóndeme…

Ema no entiendo ¿Qué te pasa?

¿No entiendes? No seas hipócrita….

Lily había corrido tratando de ubicar a su amiga, cuando doblo la esquina la vio alterada conversando por alguien por teléfono, avanzo mas rápido para alcanzarla, Ema no noto que el semáforo estaba cambiando… no noto al auto que venía a toda velocidad acercándose a ella, Lily corrió y salto empujando a su amiga, las dos cayeron a la acera y el teléfono de Ema salió volando por el aire…

 **Como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes, leerlas y responderles, tengan unos dias increibles, me reporto hasta nuevo aviso...**


	13. Prueba de Fe

**Buenas tardes mis fines de semana son mas duros que entre semana por eso ahora que ya medio respiro les dejo este capitulo, disfrutenlo**

Regina solo pudo escuchar un freno y un par de gritos… ¿Ema? ¡Ema! **Dios no entiendo nada** …. Volvió a marcar el numero de Ema pero solo le contesto el buzón… por favor dios que no le haya pasado nada, no permitas que le pase nada, no podría vivir sin ella, no ella no por favor… salió a buscar a Ema a su trabajo…

Lily se levanto y ayudo a Ema que había amortiguado el peso de las dos ¿estas bien? No te muevas déjame revisarte…

Si estoy bien Lily… solo tengo un par de raspones y el tobillo me duele un poco… gracias a ti sigo viva… Ema empezó a sollozar….

Tranquila Em, no paso nada, vamos al hospital quiero asegurarme que no tengas nada…

No, no quiero ir a ningún hospital, estaba hablando con ella por teléfono cuando todo esto paso, de seguro escucho todo, no quiero que me encuentre no quiero verla, no soportaría verla, la hubieras oído me hablo como si nada… Ema no pudo hablar más el llanto le había ganado…

Ey tranquila, lo que necesitas es calmarte, pero tengo que revisarte, vamos a mi casa entonces, Lily llamo un taxi y ambas subieron en el…

Al llegar al piso de Lily, esta ayudo a entrar a Ema a su depa... cuando la dejo en el mueble fue por su maletín… le vendo el tobillo y reviso que no tuviera nada roto…

Listo Em, todo está bien, el tobillo solo está un poco lastimado, no está roto ni nada…

Pero esos raspones debo curártelos…

Dios esto duele horrible

Tranquila falta poco

Ema solo asintió las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla, no le dolían las heridas tanto como la traición de Regina… Gracias de nuevo Lily, no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras llegado… otra vez el llanto corto toda palabra

Ey tranquila Em, Lo importante es que no paso nada… pero Ema no la escuchaba solo podía pensar en Regina y en ese tipo…

Em ¿confías en mí?

Ella la miro y sonrió, si siempre he confiado en ti, aunque fuiste mi novia antes de eso éramos las mejores amigas ¿no?

Entonces vamos, necesitas descansar…

No puedo… ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar…

Lily se levanto y fue por una pastilla para que Ema descanse… toma esta pastilla, Ema hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y juntas fueron a la cama de Lily… allí se quedaron hasta que Ema se quedo dormida…

Sé que algún día me perdonaras por lo que voy a hacer pero es por tu bien…

Regina estaba a punto de volverse loca, en el colegio le habían dicho que Ema había salido a almorzar, hacia mas de una hora, en su piso no estaba, en el hospital menos… Dios por favor que no le haya pasado nada… no podría vivir sin ella… en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar…

¿Quién habla?…

Eres Regina…

Si soy yo pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

Eso es lo que menos importa ahora ¿quieres saber donde esta Ema?

Quien carajos eres y que le has hecho a Ema… Dios si le tocas un pelo iré por ti y te matare…

Lily solo sonreía… no me has respondido ¿quieres o no ver a Ema?

Maldita sea si esto es una broma voy a ir por ti…. Y que Dios te proteja si le tocas un pelo a Ema…

Supongo que eso es un si ¿tienes con que apuntar?

No, pero tengo una excelente memoria así que habla rápido…

Espero que así sea tienes menos de 10 minutos para llegar… te espero…

Regina está desesperada no había hallado a Ema por ningún lado y esa llamada le había puesto los pelos de punta… no le importaba si era una broma cualquier pista de Ema en ese momento por pequeña que sea tenía que corroborarla… subió a su auto y manejo lo más rápido que pudo…

Al llegar a la dirección entro al edificio y busco el número que le habían dado… toco el timbre esperando impacientemente…

Lily abrió la puerta con una sonrisa…

¿Tu? Lily quiso responder pero un puñete se lo impido… Dime que carajos le has hecho a Ema…

Lily se levanto del suelo… sonrió y se sobo el rostro… aych para ser publicista pegas muy bien…

Sígueme… Cuando Regina entro a la habitación de Lily vio a Ema durmiendo se acerco para despertarla cuando noto que sus hombros estaban desnudos y que la frazada la cubría a medias…

No Ema… ¿Cómo pudiste?... sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba que nada tenía sentido… salió de la habitación mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

Solo quería salir de allí, pensar que Ema se había acostado con Lily la estaba matando… quiso salir del departamento pero Lily se lo impidió…

Lily solo sonreía, ¿ya te vas? ¿Tan corta fue tu visita?

El dolor de Regina se convirtió en rabia… se acerco a Lily para darle otro puñetazo pero esta vez ella fue más rápida… cogió el brazo de Regina y se lo doblo para impedir el golpe…

Disculpa por lo que te estoy haciendo pero créeme no te lastimare si dejas de moverte, perdóname por lo que te acabo de hacer pasar, pero necesitabas sentir lo mismo que Ema estaba sintiendo para que pudieras comprenderlo y no juzgarla además yo necesitaba confirmar que de verdad la amas, sino hubiera sido así te hubiera dejado marchar sin saber la verdad, camina…

Regina no entendía las palabras de Lily… pero la tenia del brazo y sabia que no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera…

Regreso con ella a la habitación…

Regina cerró los ojos ver en ese estado a Ema otra vez no lo soportaría… dolía demasiado imaginarla en brazos de otra mujer…

Lily se acerco como pudo tratando de no aflojar el brazo de Regina y destapo a Ema…

Abre tus ojos le dijo… Regina no quiso hacerlo… y Lily le doblo suavemente el brazo tratando de no lastimar mucho a Regina… abre los ojos Regina es por tu bien…

No quería hacerlo, pero el dolor se agudizo abrió los ojos y noto que Ema estaba vestida, su polo había sido acomodada de tal manera que al cubrirla con la frazada aparentaba que estaba desnuda siguió mirando… tenía una gasa cubriéndole su brazo y el tobillo vendado…

Dios ¿Cómo paso esto? … el dolor se hizo presente en los ojos de Regina.

Lily la soltó… Tranquila ella está bien ahora… haciendo énfasis en la palabra ahora… solo está dormida, le di un calmante para que tratara de descansar… lo necesitaba estaba destrozada ven vamos a fuera tenemos que hablar…

Regina no entendía nada, pero siguió a Lily hasta la sala… Siéntate por favor…

 **Gracias a todas por leerme, es bueno leer sus mp y trato siempre de responderles, un abrazo y cuidense**


	14. Te amo

**Saben que ultimamente no publico una sin una segunda y esta no iba a ser la excepcion...**

Regina no sabía qué hacer o que decir… ¿Qué paso?

Lily se acomodo en el mueble… Ema y yo fuimos a almorzar al mismo restaurant en el que almorzaste tú esta tarde…

El rostro de Regina cambio y Lily noto este cambio… Dios, no me digas que…

Si Regina, nosotras vimos como Robin y tu estaban besándose….

Regina solo respiraba… recordó las cosas que Ema le había dicho… Dios pobre… ahora entiendo Ema vio esa escena y…

Y salió corriendo de allí, estaba fuera de sí, fui tras de ella… Lily le conto a Regina detalle a detalle todo lo sucedido… disculpa que te hiciera pasar por un momento así… pero ahora entiendes por lo que paso Ema, creí que si tu pasabas por lo mismo, creer que ella te había sido infiel y sin darle ningún motivo a explicarte, las cosas no son siempre como aparentan… como ya te dije quería confirmar que de verdad sentías algo por ella…

No es que solo sienta algo por ella, confieso que al principio tenía muchos miedos y prejuicios nunca antes me había fijado en una mujer hasta que apareció ella en mi vida… Ema no solo me gusta yo la amo, Dios como habrá sufrido mi salvadora… Elena agradeció mentalmente a Dios por haber protegido…

Lili tu la salvaste y yo… Lily lo siento… lo siento tanto… yo te pegue sin saber… que… dios debes odiarme…

Tranquila Regina, no te odio además me lo esperaba porque Ema fue mi primer amor y pese a todo es mi amiga, tenias motivos para hacerlo… pero me arriesgue por la amistad que tuve y que pienso mantener con Ema después de lo que le paso merece ser feliz…

Es que cuando te vi en el hospital… yo pensé que tú sentías algo por ella…

Eso creí yo también el día que la vi en el hospital… pero cuando termine mi guardia todo cambio en mi vida la primera vez que vi a Elsa… me hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido… no solo es bellísima, es una gran persona… la invite a salir y afortunadamente acepto… desde entonces vivo en las nubes… y comprendí que lo que sentí por Ema ese día que la volví a ver fue solo la emoción del recuerdo, en aquella época nuestro gran problema era pasar Física y no reprobar en Química, creo que fue mas añoranza que otra cosa…

Un momento dijiste ¿Elsa? ¿La recepcionista?

Si ella misma… como crees que conseguí tu numero… el celular de Em, se hizo pedazos… y supuse que si Robin te conocía tal vez ella tuviese tus datos…

No sabía que ella era lesbiana… bueno ni siquiera sabía que yo le era… pero me encargare personalmente que reciba un buen bono y regalo esta navidad… se me ocurre un viaje…. el cual también te hará feliz a ti… porque será para dos… solo hazme saber el lugar…

Regina y Lily siguieron conversando, conociendo un poco más la una de la otra, descubriendo algunos gustos en común… Regina disfrutaba de oír acerca de Ema y Lily de recordar viejos tiempos… hasta que la conversación regreso al punto de inicio…

A todo esto ¿de dónde conoces a mi jefe a Robin?

Es el hijo de la segunda esposa de mi papa, siempre fuimos amigos, estuvo siempre a mi lado… por eso no entiendo porque hizo esto…

Yo tengo una idea pero para eso necesito hablar con las dos, ¿puedes ser un poco más paciente? Ema despertara en cualquier momento… entrare a hablar con ella y luego las dejare solas para que conversen ¿ok?

Sabiendo que Ema siente algo por mí puedo esperar una eternidad… y si creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella primero de lo contrario no querrá verme, mucho menos oírme…

Cuando Ema despertó le tomo unos minutos darse cuenta donde estaba… y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, no podía borrar esa imagen de su cabeza ¿Por qué Regina? ¿Qué te hice?… no puedo estar más tiempo aquí… necesito irme a casa… estar sola…Dios has que este dolor se quite pronto… ¡Lily!

Regina y Lily oyeron la voz de Ema, Regina dio un paso pero lily la detuvo… Espera un poco ¿si?... Lily camino hacia su habitación… hola dormilona… noto las lagrimas correr nuevamente por el rostro de su amiga… Ey Em no llores… por favor… escúchame… Ema miro a su amiga… trato de contener el llanto… hice algo que… espero no me odies… pero llame a Regina…

El humor de Ema cambio rotundamente ¿Qué? ¿Hiciste qué? Dios Liliana cómo pudiste después de lo que me hizo…

Solo escúchala… Créeme me lo agradecerás luego…

¿Qué estás loca?

Lily no hizo caso del comentario de su amiga… ella está esperando afuera para verte así que sécate esas lagrimas, hazme caso y escúchala, si después de hacerlo no quieras verla me oirás a mi… en unos minutos regresare para hablar con las dos… Lily salió y dejo entrar a Regina

Regina solo quería correr a abrazar a Ema, pero sabía que aun no era tiempo, primero tenía que explicarle…

Ema estaba tan dolida y confundida ¿a qué se refería Lily? ¿Por qué había dicho que pronto sonreiría? …

Mi salvadora… Dios no se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido…

De seguro tendrías con quien consolarte… no creo que eso sea un problema para ti Regina…

A Gina le dolía cada palabra hiriente que salía de la boca de Ema… recordó el dolor por el que ella misma había pasado unos minutos atrás y sintió que ni así se equiparaba con el dolor de su salvadora… Ema mírame… se que aun no hemos podido hablar, desde el beso que nos dimos…

Ema la miro… Pero si a ti se te va bien ir besando a la gente por allí…

Regina podía ver el dolor disfrazado de odio en los ojos de Ema… escúchame por favor...sé que no somos nada formalmente… Ema bajo la mirada…

Como eres capaz de hablarme después de lo que vi… ya no tienes porque mentirme mas no me has oído… te vi besándote con ese tipo… Ema no podía continuar sentía que las lagrimas la estaban traicionando…

Mírame a los ojos… Ema no levantaba la cabeza no quería que Regina viera sus lagrimas… vamos mírame… pero Ema no lo hacía… ¿tu realmente crees que yo te seria infiel?

Ema levanto su rostro y la miro… no sabía que pensar…su corazón le gritaba que no… quería creer que no… bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar… es que yo te vi…

Se lo que viste Em… pero no te quedaste para ver el golpe que le di, Dios Ema pensar que por ese idiota casi te pierdo… sino hubiera sido por Lily… Regina no pudo aguantar más empezó a llorar y abrazo a Ema…

Ema sintió su abrazo, el calor en su piel… su corazón le decía que Regina no mentía se abrazo a ella… refugiándose en ese abrazo…

Mi salvadora no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando creí que te había pasado algo… cuando creí que te había perdido… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, jamás óyelo bien Ema jamás te seria infiel… tu eres todo para mi… ya no me importan mis miedos o los prejuicios de la gente, quiero estar contigo siempre… ¿tu quieres ser mi novia?

Ema solo podía escuchar las palabras de Regina… Te amo… quieres ser mi novia… las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pero ya no eran lagrimas de dolor… ella la amaba… Dios me ama….

No, no Ema no llores mas… por favor créeme… no puedo verte llorar… las lagrimas de Regina corrían por su mejilla…

Yo también te amo…

Regina se separo un poco de Ema lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y besarla… fue un beso lleno de dolor, alegría, un beso lleno de comprensión un beso lleno de un nuevo comienzo…

Me alegra verlas así… Regina y Ema solo sonreían…

Gracias Lily por llamarla… eres una gran amiga a pesar que no nos vimos en mucho tiempo… ahora sé que los verdaderos amigos nunca dejan de serlo no importa si dejan de verse o hablarse…

Recuerda que antes que novias fuimos las mejores amigas…

Te debemos una grande Lily… yo siempre estaré en deuda contigo le salvaste la vida a una de las dos personas más importantes que tengo en mi vida…

Pues ahora me deberán dos… porque ya que está todo arreglado entre Uds. aun tenemos que hablar de Robin...

 **Una pregunta para Uds... dejarian a su novia ser amiga de su ex... cuidense y hasta la proxima**


	15. Fiestas

**Si lo se no tengo perdon, deje esta historia a medias, si la tengo completa porque como les dije ya la habia escrito y terminado hace muchos años, pero la estoy adaptando a nuestras chicas, si alguna quiere se las envio tal cual la original, sin mas seguimos con la historia, ygracias por seguir aqui**

Al amanecer dos cuerpos abrazados se despertaron por los gritos de un pequeño… mama, mami arriba ya es navidad… Henry se trepo a la cama y empezó a saltar… cuando Ema despertó instintivamente jalo la sabana para cubrirse… Regina abrió los ojos y vio a su pequeño principe encima de ellas… iba a levantarse pero se acordó que estaba desnuda, vio a Ema y la noto sonrojada…

Estos no son modos de un pequeño principe… se que estas muy emocionado… pero puedes darnos unos minutos para cambiarnos e iremos los tres a abrir tus regalos…

Claro mami… pero no demoren en ponerse su ropa… que quiero darles sus regalos también…

El comentario del pequeño hizo que Ema se sintiera atrapada incómodamente atrapada…

Cuando Henry se fue Regina se acerco a darle un beso… Ey mi salvadora tranquila, para el es normal vernos dormir juntas tampoco es que el sepa porque estamos desnudas… así que no te sientas avergonzada, cuando estemos casadas esto será muy común…

Si tienes razón… pero Henry es tan audaz e imaginativo que a veces me sorprende, es un gran chico… y…dios a veces se me olvida que tengo una maestría en psicología infantil… pero es diferente tratar a un niño que tratar de hablar con tu hijo…

Regina sonrió… se sentía feliz de que Henry quisiera a Ema y que esta quisiera a su hijo como suyo.. Lo sé , ahora apresúrate en cambiarte que si te ve desnuda tú responderás sus preguntas…

Ema nunca se había vestido tan rápido en toda su vida, mientras estaban en la fiesta Regina había aprovechado para confirmar la sorpresa que quería darle a su novia y su hijo, la cual debía estar lista en esos momentos, cuando fueron al cuarto de Henry con sus regalos Ema se preocupo pues no lo hayo allí, pero Regina sabía muy bien donde estaba su hijo, tomo de la mano a Ema y le dio un beso, ven Henry se nos adelanto…

Cuando Ema salió para la pequeña sala de la cabaña, quedo prendada de la imagen que vio, había un árbol de navidad, un árbol real, adornado de un azul tornasolado con aplicaciones verdosas, una maravillosa combinación… pensó Ema, pero eso no era todo, en la punta del árbol no había un típico ángel o una estrella, estaba colgada una foto de los tres del día anterior, por primera vez en su vida Ema no supo que decir solo abrazo a Regina…

Es bellísimo mi vida… dios es maravilloso esto que has hecho…

Todo es poco si puedo hacerte feliz, y no has visto la mejor parte…

Ema observo bajo el árbol habían muchos regalos allí, pero había uno en particular que Henry tenía en la mano era un cuadro… estaban los tres con ropa de esquiar… juntos sonriendo… en un marco dorado… era una de las primeras fotos que se habían tomado los tres al llegar…

Henry se acerco a su mami… este es mi regalo para ti…le entrego el cuadro a Ema… también tengo uno para ti mama… le entrego a Regina la misma foto pero en un marco plateado… las tías me ayudaron a hacerlos…

Esta lindo mi principe es el mejor regalo de navidad… lo pondré en mi escritorio… los ojos de Henry brillaron de alegría…

Y yo lo pondré en mi nueva oficina chico…

¿Nueva oficina? Por un momento Regina sintió temor… había olvidado por completo que Ema solo había ido a reemplazar a la profesora de Henry… ¿ella se va a ir?... no... No puede ser… ella ha aceptado casarse conmigo… ¿Ema?

¿Sabes? Creo que empecé a enamorarme de ti desde esa pequeña charla cuando termino la reunión, mas nunca pensé que me corresponderías, pero cuando lo hiciste no quería irme ya de la ciudad… así que cuando empecé a buscar empleo Rubi hablo conmigo me ofreció quedarme en el colegio como coordinadora…y yo acepte… no volveré a mudarme… ahora solo tengo que comprar mi propio departamento…

Regina abrazo a Ema… es el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiste darme… pero ¿Por qué vas a comprar un departamento?... miro a Henry y le pregunto: mi pequeño principe ¿te gustaría que Ema viva con nosotras?

¿De verdad vas a vivir con nosotras mami? Los ojos de Henry se abrieron vivazmente…

Regina aun no nos hemos casado… no creo que sea adecuado…

¿Mami?

Ema miro a Henry

Si vas a vivir con nosotras ¿verdad? Henry uso la mirada más tierna que sabia nunca le fallaría…

Chico es lo que más quiero… pero tu mama y yo aun no estamos casadas…

Pero ¿se van a casar? ¿Verdad?

Si, chico lo haremos…

Entonces deberías vivir con nosotras… así iremos juntos a la boda…además… la mente de Henry buscaba otra idea…así yo podre ayudarte y Granny también a organizar la boda… y…

Ema y Regina podían ver cuanto Henry se estaba esforzando en buscar ideas que convencieran a Ema…

Chico… vamos a hacer algo… cuando regresemos… tu iras con mama a casa y yo a la mía… vio los ojitos tristes de Henry… tomo su rostro e hizo que la mirara… y tu iras a visitarme y ayudarme a guardar todas mis cosas poco a poco y cuando tengamos todo eso listo me mudo contigo y con tu mama ¿si? La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Henry…

Mi pequeño principe… es hora de abrir tus regalos… Henry emocionado fue al árbol buscando y decidiendo cual abrir primero…

Ema se acerco a Regina… pego su boca a su oído… vivir contigo es lo que más quiero, pero aun tenemos dos cosas que resolver la primera es Robin y la otra es que aunque Henry este muy emocionado con la idea de la boda debemos ir adaptándolo poco a poco a esta nueva etapa ¿me entiendes verdad?

Regina se había sentido triste al pensar que Ema solo buscaba excusas para no vivir con ella… pero al oír sus palabras sonrió, y se volteo para besarla… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Ema no pudo responder, pues los gritos de emoción de Henry al abrir su primer regalo llenaron la sala…

Gracias!... gracias! Decía mientras saltaba por toda la sala con un par de patines por todos lados…

Para cuando llegaron Lili y Elsa… Henry había abierto todos los regalos de sus mamas… tenia juegos de mesa, una nueva consola, zapatos y mucha pero mucha ropa…Ema se preguntaba cómo iban a hacer para llevar todos esos paquetes… había llegado a pensar que llevarle 5 regalos a Henry habían sido muchos pero comparados con los de Regina eran pocos… al menos la mayoría es ropa pensó…

Sus tías le habían regalado cosas para el verano, específicamente para la playa: ropa de baño, juguetes de playa y salvavidas… que nunca estaban de más….

Henry es un niño que sabe valorar lo que tiene sino me preocuparía por mal criarlo… Regina le sonrió, en navidad es donde recibe más regalos para su cumpleaños le suelo dar solo un par… el resto del año vamos a comprar ropa o juguetes… tampoco quiero que crezca como un niño presumido… Ema le tomo la mano a Regina y le sonrió…

Gracias Tías… están muy lindos estos regalos…

Lily no podía creer que ese pequeño en tan solo unos días le había robado el corazón ahora entendía porque Elsa había insistido tanto en llevarle regalos… era adorable… ¿sabes donde se pueden usar todas estas cosas?

Si tía… son para la playa… los ojitos de Henry brillaban ansiosamente esperando a que Lily terminara de hablar…

Elsa y yo estábamos pensando que si tus mamas nos dan permiso queremos llevarte a la playa el domingo después de regresar a casa…

Regina miro a Ema … es una excelente idea… de seguro la van a pasar muy bien…

Henry estaba muy emocionado… abrazaba a sus tías a sus mamas y saltaba por todos lados…

Los días previos a año nuevo, habían sido muy ajetreados, aprovecharon para disfrutar como familia de todas las actividades que ofrecía el hotel, muchas de ellas fueron acompañadas de Lily y Elsa…

¿Puedes creer que hoy se termina el año?

Lo que no puedo creer Em es que mi año este terminando tan bien…

Pensar que cuando inicio yo creía ser feliz ¿sabes? Nunca creí decir esto pero agradezco que Gillian me engañara… pues al irme conocí la verdadera felicidad…

 **Aunque suene cruel agradezco a Dios que la profesora de Henry haya tenido ese percance…porque tú la supliste…**

Ema callo a Regina con un beso, voy a extrañar amanecer junto a ti…

 **Y yo tenerte en mis brazos, va a ser duro no estar contigo a cada momento… pero aun tenemos que solucionar ese problemita…**

Lo sé, pero hoy no hablaremos de él… no hoy…

Esa noche se iba a celebrar una gran fiesta por fin de año, pero Lily y Elsa habían propuesto hacer una fiesta en su cabaña, celebrar juntas el fin de año, de una manera familiar… habían aceptado de inmediato…pero las chicas les dijeron que ellas se iban a hacer cargo de todo… la única condición es que debían ir vestidas de blanco…

Henry tenía un overol blanco y un polo con capucha muy abrigador debajo, Ema le había regalado una gorra blanca…

Regina y Ema vestían unos buzos similares, los cuales marcaban sus siluetas, los tres salieron muy abrigados de sus cabañas para ir a al de las chicas, Henry había llevado consigo un par de videos para ver "por si acaso"

Al llegar notaron una mesa detalladamente decorada, la cena olía deliciosa, las velas decoraban el centro y la chimenea prendida daba el marco perfecto para una noche perfecta…

Cenaron como una gran familia, conocieron parte de la vida de cada una, el atravesar el problema con Robin, creó un lazo entre ellas, la vivacidad y el cariño que mostraba Henry era de cierta forma lo que completaba esa imagen familiar… al terminar de cenar Henry se fue a ver su dibujo favorito…

Dios no puedo creerte tu Elsa fuiste el tipo de chica rebelde en la secundaria… tengo que visitar a tu madre… ¿Dónde vive?

Nunca Regina… le dijo con una mirada bromista… las tengo en casa, dijo sonrojándose…

Sera un motivo más para visitarte…

Tu no digas nada Ema, que también traes cola…

Oye si yo era una niña ejemplar…

No lo niego… pero ese día en la cafetería...

La cara de Ema se puso roja como un tomate… no se te ocurra abrir la boca Liliana…

Un día estábamos en la cafetería…

Y continuo hablando Ema, ese día tenía un humor de perros, no me dieron permiso para ir al cine, porque la profesora de ciencias me mando una nota diciendo que estaba conversando en su clase… tenía un pedazo de torta de chocolate, y Lili esta junto a mi… cuando vi entrar a la profesora… y le dije que la odiaba que por su culpa no iría al estreno de la película… mi rabia volvió… y no sé cómo le lance el pedazo de torta a la cabeza… cuando vi volando mi torta quede traumatizada… entonces Lily grito: ¡Guerra de comida!…

Nadie se entero que fui yo la que tiro la torta en la cabeza… y ni que fue Lily quien empezó la guerra, pero nos castigaron a todos los presentes, no vi el estreno de la película pues me castigaron por un mes… pero me sentí feliz…

Las risas de Elsa y Regina resonaban en la cabaña…Lily se les unió al igual que una avergonzada Ema…

Y tu Regina… que ocultas tras esa pose de mujer de negocios fuerte e independiente cuéntanos algo vergonzoso…

Si dijeron al mismo tiempo Elsa y Ema…

Regina las miro con cara de inocente… yo fui el ejemplo de hija… (tres miradas le decían... ¿si como no?)... era el patito feo de la clase… llevaba frenos y era completamente plana… y eso , me inhibía… cuando cumplí los 15… deje los frenos y mi cuerpo se desarrollo, para cuando regrese a clases… nadie podía creer el cambio que había dado, así que empecé a vengarme de las chicas que me habían fastidiado… sabia que las chicas "populares" se salían de clases de física y se reunían en el aula de laboratorio… así que un día prepare una bomba de olor…lo deje minutos antes de que llegaran… lo que no note es que una de ellas me había visto salir… cuando la bomba exploto no solo apesto esa aula sino las continuas… las chicas ni que decir la directora las suspendió… por quince días… iban a ser solo unos días pero cuando Rita abrió la boca para venderme… puse mi cara de ofendida, niña buena y le jure a la directora que no lo había hecho … dado mi historial perfecto y que todos en la escuela sabían que ellas siempre me molestaban Salí ilesa…

Tendré mucho cuidado en no causarte más problemas…

Ema sonrió ante el comentario de Lily y le dio un beso a Regina… se que siempre me protegerás…

El ruido de un celular rompió el momento…Liliana se levanto y fue por el cotillón… fueron a despertar a Henry y las cinco gritaron celebrando el año nuevo, Henry estaba en brazos de su mama mientras que Ema los abrazaba…

Salieron para ver los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día, un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo… cuando terminaron las luces, entraron nuevamente, Regina acostó a Henry y le conto una historia mientras se dormía…

El primer día del año comenzó de la mejor manera para esa particular familia, Ema y Regina estaban comprometidas, Henry era feliz con su nueva mami, Lily y Elsa vivian plenamente el inicio de su amor, pero la sombra de Robin aun estaba presente…


	16. La verdad

**solo para resarcirme podre publicar una vez a la semana pero sera mas de un capitulo...**

De regreso a casa, todas tenían cara de pena, la habían pasado tan bien que ninguna quería regresar a la realidad…

Gracias por el regalo Regina, han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida dijo Lily mirando a Elsa…

No gracias a Uds., porque es por ustedes que Ema y yo podemos estar juntas en este momento, aun tenemos que continuar con nuestro plan pero no tiene que acabar hoy, Granny no llega hasta mañana… y aun les queda un día libre, ¿Por qué no la pasamos en mi casa?

Es una idea estupenda, de paso intercambiamos las fotos de las cámaras, y coordinamos nuestra próxima salida con Henry… dijo Elsa mirando a Liliana… como esperando una confirmación…

Muy bien dicho corazón, vamos… dijo estirando la mano para coger a Henry entre las suyas, mientras que Elsa le tomaba de la otra mano libre de Henry los tres iban caminando felices…

Veo que Henry ha cambiado la vida de Lily…

¿Cómo así?

Liliana nunca ha sentido predilección por los niños, pero con Henry se comporta diferente, creo que nuestro chico se hace querer por todos…

Si mi vida, nuestra principe es un encanto se parece a su mami y no lo digo por mí…

Un suave color rojo encendió las mejillas de Ema… eres adorable Gina, totalmente adorable y se acerco a darle un corto beso…

Ninguna de ellas fue capaz de ver unos ojos con ira que las observaba, Robin había adelantado su regreso, había pasado las mejores vacaciones de su vida junto a su madre y al padre de Regina, sabía que había logrado su objetivo, pero cuando vio a Lily y a Elsa con Henry entre ellas fue como si le hubiera caído un baldazo de agua helada… no demoro en localizar a Regina besándose con Ema y sintió la rabia crecer, me las pagaran… no tienes idea con quien te has metido Regina, debiste dejarla cuando las separe… tu lo has querido así…

Robin las siguió en un taxi hasta llegar a la casa de Regina, entro con cuidado, conocía muy bien la casa, por un momento temió encontrarse con Granny, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, escucho atentamente las conversaciones de las chicas, su mente maquino muy rápido, más de lo necesario…

¿Bueno?

Hola mami, soy yo Robin

Hola hijito ¿Cómo llegaste?

Bien ma, pero estaba pensando regresar para allá me tomare unos días más en la clínica, hoy mismo por la noche estaré allí… no le digas a Henry que vine a la ciudad, no pude despedirme de él…

Claro hijo, como tú quieras…

Robin, tenía toda la información que quería, pronto llegaría su venganza… pronto…

Lily y Elsa subieron a la habitación de huéspedes a descansar después de tanta platica habían quedado en pedir comida china para cenar…

Esa noche Henry debía hablar con sus abuelos, Ema le había explicado que no debía mencionarla a ella ni al compromiso…

Recuerda mi principe, que aun tus abuelos, ni tu tío Robin ninguno sabe que tu mami y yo somos novias, pronto iremos los tres y le daremos la gran noticia…

Si, mami, no les diré nada te lo prometo…

Para Ema y Regina no fue fácil llamar Tío a Robin, al hombre que solo buscaba separarlas, pero Henry era un niño, no tenia porque enterarse que su tío era un hombre malo, ¿Cómo explicárselo?... ni si quiera sabían el porqué…

Hola abuelito ¿Cómo estás?

Hola mi pequeña principe ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien abuelito, mama y yo fuimos a esquiar, la pasamos muy bien, luego mami y yo fuimos a pintar y a pasear… aunque Ema y Regina estaban pendientes del teléfono en las otras líneas casi se desmayan cuando Henry decía mama o mami haciendo referencia a Regina y Ema, afortunadamente el padre de Gina no se había dado cuenta de nada…

Vaya que te divertiste y tuviste muchos regalos, pero ¿sabes? Tu abuela y yo tenemos los tuyos aquí… estaremos esperando que vengas a visitarnos para dártelos, tu abuela quiere hablar contigo te la paso…

Hola mi niño hermoso ¿escuche por allí que te divertiste mucho?

Si abuelita la pasamos genial, pronto iremos a verlos para darles una gran sorpresa

¿Sorpresa?

Regina se acerco a Henry y le guiño el ojo mientras con el dedo le indicaba que debía guardar silencio…

Claro abuelita tenemos que darles sus regalos de navidad dijo finalmente Henry…

Vaya eso es maravilloso aquí tenemos muchos regalos para ti, te extrañamos mucho mi niño hermoso, ya queremos tenerte por aquí de nuevo…

Yo también ya quiero verlos abuelitos…

Regina hablo con su papa y con Karina la madre de Robin, tratando de saber cómo se había comportado este durante las fiestas, logro escuchar su voz a lo lejos y se sintió aliviada al saber que se quedaría unos días más por allá…

¿Mami?

Si mi principe

Podemos ir mañana a ver a mis abuelitos y a mi papa…

Claro que si mi amor mañana iremos al cementerio y les dejaremos unas flores muy bonitas… Ema los veía conversar, sabía que los padres de Daniel habían muerto hacía muchos años y le alegro saber que Henry guardaba cierto cariño por ellos…

Mami ¿tu vienes con nosotros? ¿Verdad?

Claro que si chico, iremos los tres… en ese momento el teléfono de Ema sonó…

Hola renacuajo ¿ya no te acuerdas de los amigas?

Bella ¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de ti? Te envié un mensaje por fiestas…

Si lo se... estuve algo ocupada… pero estaré por allá el lunes ¿crees que podamos vernos?

Claro que si Bella, tengo tanto que contarte…

Y yo a ti… ¿Cómo va todo con Regina?

Viento en popa… dijo mientras observaba el anillo que tenía en su mano… pero eso te lo contare el lunes…

Ok Em… cuídate mucho nos vemos el lunes…

Nos vemos el lunes…

Cuando Ema colgó… su teléfono volvió a sonar… Dios parece que hoy todos quieren hablarme…

Ema Swan… ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas llamado para saber cómo llegaste de tu viaje?

Hola mama… ya no soy una niña llegamos muy bien…

¿Llegamos? No me digas que perdonaste a Gillian hija tu no…

No mama tranquila… conocí a una mujer maravillosa… Regina le dio el espacio a Ema llevándose a Henry para que la ayude a servir la cena…

Dios Ema se que adoras los niños… pero no te estarás precipitando…

No mama, la amo y ella me ama… Henry es un niño increíble lo adoraran cuando lo conozcan… ya lo verán…

Si eres feliz tu madre y yo te apoyamos…

Hola papa… Ariana recordó que siempre que sus padres la llamaban usaban dos teléfonos… estabas callado escuchando todo ¿eh?

Culpable mi niña… puede que sea muy pronto… pero sé que no hubieras aceptado casarte con ella sino estuvieras segura de ese amor… ¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a la famosa Regina?

Aun quedan tres meses de vacaciones… tenemos que solucionar ese pequeño problemita llamado "Robin"… estuvimos hablando y primero íbamos a visitar a sus padres y luego iríamos a verlos a ustedes…

mmm entonces somos la última opción…

Ema noto el tono bromista de su padre y sonrió aliviada… queremos soltar la bomba y darles tiempo a que lo asimilen… ustedes ya saben que soy lesbiana y me aceptan como soy pero en el caso de Regina es distinto…

Lo sabemos hija… no le hagas caso a tu padre… estaremos esperando conocer a Regina y a Henry ¿dijiste que tiene 4 años? ¿Cierto?

Si mama…

Eso es perfecto… ya sé que le voy a comprar por navidad…

Ema sonrió ante el comentario de su madre… se despidió de sus papas y se fue a reunir con Gina…

¿Qué tal te fue?

Se mueren de ganas por conocerlos… dijo con una enorme sonrisa…

Me alegra y alivia escucharte… tengo un hijo… y todo esto ha pasado tan rápido… hace unos meses estabas con Gillian y ahora estás conmigo y vamos a casarnos…

Regina… Ey Gina mírame… te amo de eso no tengo dudas… y mis padres me aman y saben que no tomaría una decisión así a la ligera… beso a Gina y se abrazo a ella…

Henry bajo con Lily y Elsa para cenar… la noche paso rápidamente… al día siguiente las chicas regresaron a sus casas y Ema se quedo hasta que llegara Granny… los días pasaron rápidamente… pero para Henry pasaban muy lentos… ya quería que sea domingo para ir con sus tías a la playa…

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Lily y Elsa estaban tocando la puerta de la casa de Gina para recoger a Henry…

Tías! dijo Henry corriendo a abrazarlas…

Entren un momento… Regina esta buscando el bloqueador para Henry…

Trajimos uno especialmente para el…

Dios Lily nunca creí que tendrías pasta de madre…

Yo tampoco Em… yo tampoco…

Después de muchas despedidas Henry salió con sus tías para la playa…

Al fin solas mi salvadora…

Ya párale Gina… aun no entiendo porque te gusta llamarme así… dijo con un falso enojo…

Porque eres mi salvadora… y te amo…

No soy una salvadora…

Si lo eres…

No lo soy…

Si lo eres…

Que No! Soy tu caballero de brillante armadura dijo con una sonrisa…

Regina se acerco y abrazo a Ema… te amo mi vida… se acerco para besarla

Así las quería encontrar…

¡¿Robin?!

Pero que carajos haces en mi casa ¿Cómo entraste?

Que falta de hospitalidad Gina… se te olvido que Daniel me dio una copia el día que se fueron de viaje con Henry…

Dios como pude olvidarlo… deja la estúpida llave y lárgate...

Lamento decirte que eso no podrá ser… dijo sacando un arma… Regina se quedo fría por unos segundos abrazo a Ema y la coloco detrás de ella…

Guarda esa maldita arma ¿Qué estupidez vas a hacer?

Ema esta en shock temía por la vida de Gina… pero debía mantener la cabeza fría saber que quería Robin para que se marchara cuanto antes…

Robin… dijo tratando de tener firmeza… baja el arma y conversemos como personas adultas…

Nadie te dijo que hablaras…

Si amas a Regina esta no es la mejor forma de demostrárselo…

El rostro de Robin se desencajo por unos segundos y empezó a reírse… su risa sonaba histérica… ¿amar a Regina? Jamás me enamoraría de Regina…

Entonces… porque lo haces… por la clínica… te la cedo y listo…no me importa la clínica…

¿Crees que esto se basa en dinero?

No Gina, esto no es por dinero…

Regina y Ema no sabían que pensar… si no estaba enamorado de Gina y no quería el dinero ¿Qué estaba buscando?...

Esto es por amor… yo lo amaba… amaba a Daniel…

Regina quedo en shock… "amaba a Daniel" desde cuando Robin era gay… Ema se quedo fría… tomo la mano de Gina…

Y él me amaba a mí…

Regina no podía articular palabra una cosa es que Robin fuera gay y otra el que Daniel lo fuera… **pero que dices el me amaba… tu me lo presentaste si te amaba a ti porque se caso conmigo…** logro articular Gina

Siempre lo ame… cuando lo lleve a la casa esa navidad quería mostrarle a mi familia, nunca creí que se fijaría en ti… mucho menos que tú te fijarías en el… lo amaba tanto que acepte su felicidad… luego te embarazaste de Henry el estaba tan feliz… tan feliz que me dolía… hace dos años el y yo fuimos a la fiesta de reencuentro… tú te quedaste porque tenias trabajo que hacer… esa noche los dos bebimos demasiado…

Yo estaba peor que borracho… un amigo nos llevo a su casa y nos refugio a todos el y yo compartimos el mismo cuarto… habíamos llevado unas cervezas para continuar con la fiesta pero nadie quiso seguirnos… nos fuimos al cuarto y seguimos tomando…

Yo… yo ya no pude contener lo que sentía y lo bese… él no se resistió me beso con la misma intensidad que yo esa fue la primera y la última vez que nos amamos… cuando desperté él se había ido…

Trate de hablar con él pero el solo se alejo de mi… luego tu y el empezaron a tener problemas… el no podía con su conciencia… la noche antes de su accidente nos vimos…

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el, habían pasado muchos meses desde ese día… le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar… pero el me dijo que no podía dejarte… que tenias a Henry que eras su familia… me dijo que te lo diría todo… que no podía vivir con la culpa que me amaba pero no te dejaría ti….

Trate de hacerle entrar en razón… que aceptara que lo que paso fue algo más que una noche de borrachera pero no me oyó…

El quería decirte todo… pero yo tenía miedo no quería que lo hiciera tenía miedo a la reacción de mi madre y tu padre… la noche de su accidente nos vimos en un hotel hablamos y él seguía empeñado en decirte las cosas, discutimos y se fue… le llame por teléfono le dije que si te decía algo iba a romper con tu felicidad… que lo pensara mejor… que yo no diría nada que solo quería estar con él aunque fuera como su amigo, que lo nuestro podía ser ocasional… yo estaba hablando con él mientras sucedió el accidente…. Yo lo oí todo…

Regina estaba en shock… nunca imagino que Daniel había sido amante de Robin… mucho menos que Robin estuviera enamorado de su esposo…

Y ahora tu estas con esta mujer… la voz de Robin sonaba llena de ira… el me dejo por ti… sacrifico lo nuestro por ti… tú no puedes ser feliz… no mereces ser feliz… levanto el arma y apunto…

¿Que piensas hacer? La voz de Ema sonó firme aunque estaba llena de miedos… piensa en Henry… Regina es su madre…. Suelta esa pistola…

No…. Si ella muere yo me hare cargo de Henry… al fin y al cabo es el hijo de Daniel… la voz de Robin temblaba…cerro los ojos y disparo…

Regina no podía creerlo… todo había pasado muy rápido… Ema… ella… había estado detrás… cuando Robin disparo… ella se interpuso entre los dos… Ema callo en los brazos de Regina…


	17. El dolor de perderte

**espero sigan leyendo esta historia que es para ustedes...**

Regina la sostuvo… entre sus brazos…

Robin se quedo de piedra pensaba matar a Gina… pero nunca creyó que Ema se metería entre los dos… cuando iba a volver a disparar… un jarrón le dejo inconsciente…

Dios Gina dime que ella está bien…pero Regina no podía responder la voz de Granny sonaba tan distante… Ema… estaba desangrándose entre sus brazos…

No Ema… mi vida no tú… no me dejes….

Ema la miro a los ojos y le sonrió… te amo… dijo en un suspiro antes de perder la conciencia…

Es curioso, nunca antes me había puesto a pensar cómo iba a morir, siempre supuse que sería de anciana después de vivir plenamente una vida llena de amor, quizás hijos, cuando conocí a Gillian supuse creí por un corto periodo de tiempo que pasaría mi vida con ella, creía amarla, pero ahora sé que no, que tan cierto puede ser la frase cuando estuve a punto de morir vi pasar toda mi vida por delante…. Pues en mi caso solo podía ver unos maravillosos ojos marrones, los mismos que me habían cautivado hace unos meses atrás, poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue relajando, deje de sentir dolor, solo podía oír su voz, su llanto, ya no podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero sentía que me abrazaba el alma…

Logre escuchar la voz de Granny, luego sirenas, podía percibir el gran alboroto que había a mi alrededor… pero solo trataba, quería, intentaba oír su voz, quería decirle que la amaba pero mi voz no se oía…

Vi luces amarillas, rostros y luego nada…

No puedo creer nada de lo que está pasando, hacia solo unas horas estaba más que feliz, había encontrado al amor de mi vida, Henry estaba sentado en su regazo habíamos desayunado como una familia… había sido tan fácil amarla…

Fui tan tonta al dejarme llevar por mis miedos y dudas, Dios… que no se muera…

Maldita ambulancia… había demorado en llegar, maldito mundo que no me sirve de nada sin ella, maldita clínica de que me servía tener una clínica si habían demorado en llegar…

Henry… Dios Henry….

Tranquila Gina, hable con tus amigas, querían venir para acá, pero no es bueno que Henry venga, al menos hasta saber cómo esta Ema…

¿Te han dicho algo?

No, Granny no sé nada desde que entro al quirófano, hay muchas enfermeras nuevas por aquí y el doctor que la está operando es el mejor que tiene la clínica… no se qué carajos ha estado haciendo Robin últimamente… veo esto tan desorganizado… demoraron demasiado en llegar… pero Regina no pudo continuar el dolor la golpeo nuevamente… solo veía sus manos, su ropa y solo podía ver sangre, la sangre de la mujer que amaba…

Deberías cambiarte de ropa… ver esa sangre solo te hace sentir peor…

No, Granny no puedo, lo único que me hará sentir bien es que Ema viva y Robin se pudra en la cárcel, nadie lo salvara así tenga que pagar millones para que se pudra de por vida lo hare… que Dios o el diablo lo amparen porque si fuera por mi ya estaría muerto…

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Regina no podía dejar de llorar, se había calmado para poder hablar con Henry… no supo que decirle cuando pregunto por Ema, la voz se le quebró y trato de hablar serenamente nunca antes le había mentido a Henry… pero ahora era necesario…

Ella está ocupada mi principe… Dios no dejes que me derrumbe…

Uhm ¿sabes? Mis tías están raras… algo tienen… ¿crees que van a tener un bebe?

El comentario de su hijo trajo a la realidad a Regina… de donde había sacado Henry esas ideas… debía ser fuerte por su hijo, por Ema, por ellos… ¿bebe? No mi amor… seguro están bien ¿te estás divirtiendo?

Si mami, mucho ¿podemos venir con mi mami otro día?

El dolor embargaba a Regina… claro que si mi principe cuando podamos lo haremos… recuerda que aun tenemos que ver a tus abuelos… Dios tenía que hablar con su padre explicarle… Robin estaba preso de seguro el ya había llamado…

Si, y conoceré a mis nuevos abuelos… bueno mami te dejo porque quiero enterrar a mi tía Lily…

Ok mi principe… pásame con Elsa…

Regina ¿Qué sabes de Ema?

Aun nada, no sabemos nada… no entiendo cómo pueden demorar tanto…

Trata de estar tranquila, quisiéramos estar allá….

Lo sé Elsa, pero están haciendo más que bastante quedándose con Henry… si le pasase algo a Ema Dios… no lo soportaría… Henry no puede pasar por algo así dos veces… Aun no podía creer lo que había dicho Robin… que tan cierto era aquello… las fechas y el alejamiento de Daniel concordaban… tan ciega había sido…

Regina sigues allí…

Si, si Elsa disculpa es solo que me quede…

No tranquila, nosotras nos encargaremos de Henry, Lily pasara por tu casa para recoger las cosas de Henry, se que han de estar los policías allá y debe ser un caos…

Granny está conmigo, Kat esta con Mulan viendo todo eso… Granny los llamo… no se qué haría si ella no estuviera aquí conmigo…

Trata de ser fuerte Regina, por Henry no te preocupes nosotras estaremos con el... te llamo más tarde que Henry sigue empeñado en enterrar a Lily…

Regina colgó su celular…

Trato de despejar su mente junto a ellas había otra mujer…

Esa mujer está esperando que su hermana salga de una operación de emergencia… pobre las dos están solas en el mundo, su hermana mayor se encargo de ella desde que sus padres murieron…

Granny seguía hablando pero Regina no la escuchaba mas solo observaba a esa mujer tendría la misma edad que Ema, y estaba sola… la vio levantarse y salir de la sala…

¿Granny?

Creo que debes ir con ella…

¿Qué dices?

Ha ido al baño… dices que está sola… anda a hablar con ella…

Pero Gina tu…

Necesito estar sola, por favor… Granny ve yo estaré bien…

Regina sentía que pronto se derrumbaría y quería hacerlo sola, saco su celular y empezó a mirar las fotos que tenia de Ema allí, poco a poco estas imágenes se hicieron más borrosas a causa del llanto…

Sra. Mills…

Regina se acerco rápidamente al doctor… soy yo dígame ¿como esta ella?…

El doctor la miro con lastima… Regina solo podía esperar lo peor… Dios no… no….

Lamento decirle que no resistió la operación…

Veía los labios moverse, pero no podía oír mas… no resistió la operación…. No, no Ema no podía estar muerta... perdió el control de su cuerpo… vio como el doctor trato de sujetarla… pero ella se hizo a un lado… no... No... Ema no puede estar muerta… no... No ella no… su mente gritaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca… de repente todo se volvió oscuro…

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación, había una enfermera revisando sus signos vitales…

¿Se siente mejor?

Sentirme mejor… la mujer que amo a muerto, por culpa de un maldito loco al que creí mi hermano… ¿Cómo puedo sentirme mejor?... pero Regina no dijo nada solo se volteo… saber que no volvería a ver eso ojos verdes… que cuando había encontrado la felicidad se le había escapado de sus manos… saber que no volvería a despertar junto a ella…

¿Puede dejarme sola por favor?

Si, si claro…

Cuando escucho que la enfermera se había ido dejo salir todo el dolor dentro de ella, la mujer que amaba se había ido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios? … acaso no merezco ser feliz… no podre volver a verla sonreír, sentir sus abrazos, sus cuerpo junto al mío… no… no porque Ema… porque me dejaste… porque te interpusiste… yo debí morir no tu, esa bala era para mí… Dios… cerró los ojos y vio a Ema… luego vio a su hijo… lo hiciste por mi y por el ¿cierto? Un nuevo dolor la embargo... como deseo oír tu voz… como quisiera dormir y despertar sintiéndote junto a mi… te amo tanto Ema… como hare para vivir sin ti… me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor, como vivir sin ti… como decirle a mi hijo que ya no estás mas con nosotros… sé que no quisiste que el perdiera a su madre te ha perdido a ti… el te ama y mucho… ni siquiera cuanto estaba Daniel el había sido tan feliz… y yo tampoco…

Regina solo podía llorar, quería estar sola, sentía que quería morir… pero no podía… la voz de Ema la trajo a la realidad… Te amo… le había dicho que la amaba… la amaba tanto que había dado su vida por ella y por la felicidad de su hijo…

Sé que debo ser fuerte mi amor, pero no podre no sin ti… nunca me sentí tan perdida… tu eres mi luz, mi norte, mi tierra… mi ángel… las lagrimas caían por su rostro…

Necesito verte… Regina no sabía si iba a ser lo suficiente fuerte como para aquello pero debía hacerlo, si se iba a derrumbar seria antes de ver a Henry…

Regreso a la sala de espera donde vio a Granny consolar a la mujer que había visto anteriormente…

¿Cómo decirle a Granny?... no ahora no… debo ir a verla… necesito hacerlo sola… dios como se lo diré a tus padres… tranquila Regina… al menos trata de estar ecuánime… una voz dentro de ella trataba de darle fuerzas… qué difícil es esto sin ti mama…

Srta. Disculpe soy la Sra. Regina Mills hace unas horas vine con mi novia Ema… la voz de Regina sonaba segura, y hasta con cierto orgullo al decir novia… Ema Swan a ella le dispararon… trato de tomar aire antes de continuar… y…

Ema Swan… si la Srta. sigue en la sala de operaciones…

¿Cómo que sigue en la sala de operaciones? La voz de Regina parecía irreal… si me dijeron que había muerto…

¿Muerto? Ud. me está hablando de la Srta. Ema Swan ingreso de emergencias por un disparo ¿cierto?

Si ella misma…la alegría empezaba a emerger dentro de Regina una esperanza una luz empezó a calentar su corazón…

Entonces si… ella sigue en operaciones…

Entonces porque me dijeron que falleció Ema…

Lo siento no puedo darle esa información…

Srta.… leyó el solapero que llevaba… Srta. Torres, mi nombre es Regina Mills, la dueña de esta clínica verifíquelo… la Srta. Se quedo fría siguió las instrucciones de Regina…

Disculpe Sra. Mills yo no sabía…. la que falleció fue la Srta. Rosario Mil, ella fue operada de emergencias porque tenía una miopatía cardiaca…

Pero Regina no escuchaba mas... ha dicho Rosario Mil…

Si… los ojos de la recepcionista se cruzaron por unos pocos instantes con lo de Regina… creo que hubo un error de comunicación…

Regina no sabía si estar feliz o furiosa… ¿ha pasado esto antes en esta clínica?

No que yo sepa… pero el otro turno lo tiene Elsa… no Elsa me lo habría mencionado… esto es algo que simplemente no puede pasar… por favor apenas termine la operación quiero que se me comunique personalmente…

Si Sra. Mills…

Regina, solo llámame Regina y no quiero más confusiones…

Si, Sra. Regina…


	18. El despertar

**hola de nuevo a todas, en primera gracias por leerme pese a la desaparición, en segundo lugar pero no menos importante gracias por sus comentarios aqui estoy de nuevo y no me voy hasta terminar y quien sabe seguir escribiendo sobre SwanQueen en uber, tengo una buena musa que esta pendiente, lei un comentario sobre que entre la ultima publicacion que hice hasta la primera en la que volvi habia un vacio tratare de checarlo, de nuevo gracias y saludos...**

Regina estaba esperando… Dios gracias… gracias… es como un milagro… un estúpido error… Dios… no puedo ni imaginar que le pase esto a otra persona… debo asegurarme que la clínica siga siendo la mejor… pero ahora… ahora solo quiero esperar a verte… todo saldrá bien ahora lo sé… confió en Dios, no me hubiera hecho pasar por esto sino hubiera sido necesario… ahora sé que no tengo miedo del mundo… serás mi esposa… y lo diré con orgullo… no me importa si mi padre no lo entiende, será su problema no el nuestro… Dios tus padres como los ubico… ellos tienen derecho a saber que estas en el hospital…

Tras muchas llamadas Regina pudo comunicarse con los padres de Ema, había tratado de explicarles lo necesario para que vinieran, pero se dio cuenta que eran los padres de la mujer que amaba y merecían saberlo todo…

Iremos para allá Regina… gracias por avisarnos y por cuidar de ella…

No tienen porque agradecer si la hubiera cuidado no estaríamos ahora en esta situación debí ser yo no ella…

Regina escúchame, amamos a Ema, en este momento estamos muy preocupados y consternados pero ella salió a su padre, nada ni nadie la hace cambiar de parecer cuando toma una decisión, si ella hizo eso es porque te ama y ama a Henry, no te culpes a ti, nosotros no lo hacemos, ni mi esposo ni yo lo hacemos… estaremos allí lo más pronto posible…

Les mantendré informados y gracias…

Cuando la madre de Ema colgó el teléfono solo se aferro a su esposo… y lloro…

Tranquila cariño veras que todo está bien, Ema es fuerte…

Lo sé, pero es tan joven… se ve que la ama…

Y por lo que oímos ella también ama a nuestra hija, la sentí destrozada…

Yo también… confiemos en Dios ella saldrá bien…

¿Sra. Regina? , ¿Regina Mills?

Si soy yo, dígame…

Acabamos de salir de la operación, la bala quedo alojada en el pulmón derecho, por eso la operación se prolongo, tras retirarla sufrió más pérdida de sangre, pero pudimos controlar la situación, ella está bien y fuera de peligro ¿quiere verla?

Si por supuesto…

Espero unos minutos para que pueda verla, la enfermera le alcanzara lo que tiene que usar, aun esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero en un par de horas se le pasara…

Regina solo podía sonreír, ella está bien está bien…gracias Dios muchas gracias… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Regina rezo para agradecer a Dios…

Llamo a los padres de Ema para avisarles que estaba fuera de peligro, a Lily y a Elsa para saber cómo iba Henry...

Gracias a Dios está bien no tienes idea de cómo hemos estado por acá, Elsa trata de estar calmada y yo he tratado de no pensar en ello por Henry… afortunadamente no paso a mayores y que sabes del bastardo de mi jefe…

Está en la comisaria Kat y Mulan se están encargando de él, Ernesto el hermano de Kat es el mejor para este tipo de casos… el bastardo debe pagar por lo que ha hecho…

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Regina, iré a tu casa por un par de cosas para Henry, estaremos en mi casa…

Si muchas gracias por todo, han sido un gran apoyo…

Regina llamo a Mulan para ver cómo estaba todo y para que Lily entrara sin problemas a su casa…

Así que no ha llamado a su madre…

No solo a su abogado y se ha declarado culpable...

Pregunta cuando podre entrar a mi casa sin encontrarme a ningún policía… y avisa que Liliana Ríos ira por unas cosas de Henry…

No te preocupes hare que Ernesto se encargue de eso cuanto antes y Ema… ¿como esta?…

Bien, ella está bien… en unos momentos iré a verla… no tienes idea del alivio y la dicha que siento… es como una segunda oportunidad que se ha convertido en una tercera oportunidad de ser feliz y no la dejare pasar… no hay miedos en mi…

Me alegra oírte hablar así, ya era tiempo que dejes esas tonteras de prejuicios… más aun si se van a casar… ¿sabes? Kat ha estado pendiente junto a mi… se ha encargado de todo… apenas se entero se jalo a Ernesto… es un buen tipo mi cuñado y un gran abogado…

¿Cuñado?

Si con todo lo que te ha pasado hoy a ti no tengo dudas… le voy a pedir que se case conmigo…

Vaya me alegro por ti… y de nuevo gracias no sabes lo que significa esto para mi… te dejo me han avisado que ya puedo verla

Salúdame a Ema es toda una heroína, cuídate Gina…

Regina se sentía ansiosa, dichosa y con culpa, abrió lentamente la puerta y se acerco a Ema sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al verla allí echada por su causa… Ema estaba dormida aun estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia…

No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubieras muerto, es mi culpa mi ángel todo esto es mi culpa, yo debería estar allí, no tu… Regina se sentó junto a ella, tomo su mano y apoyo su cabeza junto a Ema sacando todo el dolor y la rabia que había contenido en esas horas…

Cuando Ema abrió los ojos sintió una mano que le emanaba calor, un calor muy conocido… una sonrisa asomo a sus labios, trato de moverse para acomodar a Regina pero el dolor y el vendaje se lo impidió, así que se limito a observarla el solo hecho de saber que ella estaba bien allí a su lado era la mejor recompensa que podía haber hallado en la vida…

Hola mi vida… dijo con una sonrisa

Yo, yo me quede dormida…

Ema pudo notar los ojos hinchados de Gina… acerco su mano a ella y le acaricio su rostro…

Mi ángel, yo lo siento, lo siento tanto, esto ha sido mi culpa… por favor perdóname…

Mi amor mírame… pero Regina no le hacía caso solo lloraba, a Ema se la partía el corazón viendo a su novia en ese estado… ¡GINA! Mírame… cuando consiguió su cometido continuo… nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya, todo ha sido producto del dolor, del amor, de la cobardía… Regina miraba sus ojos y Ema podía ver amor, orgullo y culpa… ven acércate, échate a mi lado…  
Regina dudo unos instantes no quería dañar a Ema… ayúdame a hacerte un espacio…

Ema, yo no te merezco, te he puesto en peligro, las dudas las palabras agolpaban en la cabeza de Regina como las olas de mar al subir la marea chocan contras las rocas hasta reventar… Dios te amo tanto MI ANGEL que hubiera muerto si tu… el solo recordarlo….

Regina le conto a Ema la confusión de la que había sido presa hacia unos momentos atrás, acomodo a Ema junto a ella de tal manera de no lastimarla… así estuvieron por largo rato disfrutando de su compañía, compartiendo el silencio, la paz y la alegría de vivir…

Regina… no quiero presentar cargos contra Robin… yo no creo que sea lo correcto…

Pero qué diablos estás diciendo Ema, ese idiota casi te mata…está loco es un animal, un estúpido…no Ema no lo voy a permitir ni siquiera sé de dónde has sacada esa idea tan absurda… la rabia empezó a aflorar dentro de Regina…

Ema pudo sentir como su novia perdía los estribos e hizo lo que siempre hacia para calmarla la beso…

Más que un beso era la promesa de su amor por ella, la confirmación de que la amaba más que a su vida, un beso lleno de esperanzas sin dudas ni arrepentimientos… un beso lleno de un nuevo comienzo…

Había besado tantas veces a Ema, pero ahora era diferente, ese beso la llenaba de paz, de calma, de gozo, la confortaba…. la abrazo con ternura y pasión, con todo el cuidado del mundo para no dañarla… y como siempre el beso de su ángel la relajaba…

Cuando Ema se separo de Regina sonrió al ver que había logrado su cometido…

Te prometo que hare todo lo imposible por hacerte sonreír día a día, por hacerte feliz y que juntas borremos todos los malos momentos…pero no me pidas que deje libre a Robin no puedo, simplemente no puedo mi ángel…

Regina, hace unos momentos te dije que lo que había pasado era producto del dolor, del amor, de la cobardía y se porque lo hizo al menos creo entender a Robin… el dolor por la muerte del hombre que amaba lo cegó, fue tan grande su amor hacia él y tan grande el dolor de su abandono que se ha trastornado, y nada hubiera pasado si Daniel no hubiera sido tan cobarde de afrontar sus sentimientos… lamento mucho si te lastimo con lo que te digo, pero es lo que pienso… se que Robin no es un mal tipo porque por algo era como tu hermano y aunque suene egoísta de cierta forma soy feliz con el hecho de que las cosas se dieran así, porque si no de seguro no te hubiera conocido ni a ti ni a Henry, ellos fueron cobardes pero nosotras no lo somos o ¿aun tienes dudas?

¿Dudas? No nunca volveré a tenerlas, cuando pensé que te había perdido, me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido por preocuparme por el resto, cuando lo único que debía preocuparme era en cómo hacerte feliz a ti y a Henry, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que me pides pero lo hare si es lo que deseas…

Dios Henry ¿el como esta?


	19. Los nuevos abuelos

**el segundo capitulo del dia, espero les guste...**

Tranquilla el no sabe nada, las chicas se la llevaron a la playa y han estado con el desde entonces… no sabíamos cómo se iban a dar las cosas y no quería que Henry sufriera sin necesidad y mucho menos saber que su tío era el culpable de casi matar a su mami…

Ema pudo sentir como la rabia y el dolor volvían a Regina… si, te entiendo, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo… podríamos decirle que estoy aquí por algún otro motivo quiero verlo…

Diablos lo había olvidado… tengo que llamar a Mulan…

¿Qué paso?

Tus padres, ellos…vienen en camino… tomaron el primer vuelo hace un par de horas deben estar por llegar…

¿Mis padres? ¿Llamaste a mis padres? Ema estaba muy nerviosa… dime que no te hicieron sentir mal… dime que no te dijeron nada… porque créeme ellos no son así son unas estupendas personas…..

No amor tranquila, ellos lo tomaron de la mejor forma es mas creí que me maldecirían o algo peor, pero veo que ese gran corazón lo heredaste de ellos, quería conocer a mis suegros de otra manera… pero creo que las cosas salen mejor cuando no las planificas…

Si yo tampoco pensé que conocerías a mis padres así… y ¿tu padre? ¿El sabe algo?

No, parece que Robin no les ha dicho nada, solo llamo al abogado y no ha pedido la ayuda de mi padre o su madre… apenas te recuperes quiero que vayamos a verlos, quiero presentarles a la mujer que amo y con la que me voy a casar y tener más hijos…

Oh, Sra. Mills esa es una proposición muy interesante…

Si pero lo mejor es que tendremos que practicar mucho para tener un bebe…

¿Practicar?

Claro no has oído que la practica hace al maestro… pues en este caso la practica hace al bebe… mientras tanto descansa… tengo que ocuparme de que alguien vaya por tus padres…

Ok… pero no te olvides que tenemos que practicar y mucho…

Nunca podría olvidarme de ello mi salvadora… duerme... yo me quedare aquí hasta que duermas…

Cuando Ema se durmió Regina le dio un beso, y salió a llamar a Henry… Mulan no había contestado el teléfono… y cuando llamo a sus suegros se dio con la noticia que ya habían llegado… les dio la dirección de la clínica…

Regina no podía sentirse más nerviosa, había hablado con Henry y a tanta insistencia de la peque por hablar con Ema le había dicho que tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago y que estaban en el hospital… así que como era lógico Henry estaba de camino a ver a su mami… solo rogaba porque los padres de Ema llegaran antes y pedirles que no mencionaran el accidente a su hija…

Una mujer baja delgada con ojos verdes de cabello negro, entraba a la sala, acompañada de un señor alto de cabellos rubios, ambos parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, Regina observo cómo se acercaban a recepción preguntando por su hija…

Ellos deben ser los padres de Ema… respiro profundamente y se acerco a ellos…

Sres. Swan… la voz de Regina tembló antes de continuar… soy Regina, Regina Mills… soy la novia de Ema…

Vaya mi hija tiene buenos gustos… el comentario del padre de Ema hizo sonrojar a Regina…

Es un gusto al fin conocerte lástima que sea en estas circunstancias…

Sres. Swan yo de verdad lo siento, debí cuidarla haberla protegido… Regina bajo la mirada no podía mirar a sus suegros…

Una mano pequeña y tibia cogió las suyas… Regina… antes que nada mi nombre es Mary… y escúchame bien pequeña tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, en todo caso el único culpable es ese tal Robin, mi hija solo hizo lo mismo que yo haría si hubiera estado en su lugar salvar a la persona que amo…

Regina se quedó sin palabras y sintió un cálido abrazo… muchas gracias Mary no tiene idea de cómo sus palabras me alivian la carga…

Mama…. Mama….. ¿Dónde está mi mami quiero verla?

Regina se acercó y abrazo a su hijo… hola mi principe… no hagas ruido recuerda que estamos en la clínica, vas a tener que esperar porque tu mami está durmiendo… la cara de Henry se torno triste… pero mira quienes han venido a vernos…

Henry observo a los señores y sonrió… ¿son mis nuevos abuelos?

Regina no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta se limito a sonreír pensando en que decirle a su hijo…

Así que tu eres el pequeña Henry, Ema nos ha hablado mucho de ti… yo me llamo David… y ella es mi esposa Mary…

Henry se acerco a darle un beso y un abrazo a cada uno de ellos…

Lily saludo a los padres de Ema y les presento a su novia..

¿Cómo esta Ema? ¿Podremos verla?

Claro, vamos…

Los padres de Ema fueron los primeros en entrar…

Ema estaba despierta cuando sus padres entraron, su madre casi suelta en llanto cuando vio a su hija echada en esa cama…

Vamos mama, que estoy bien, no te pongas así… Regina se parece mucho a ti en ese sentido puede parecer muy dura o hasta a veces fría, pero tiene un corazón de oro… ninguna de las dos tiene limites al momento de amar, ven mama dame un beso y abrazo y cambia esa cara…

Su madre se acerco a darle un abrazo, su padre la beso en la frente y se sentó junto a ellas…

Cuéntanos que paso, Regina nos ha comentado a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, pero no quisimos ahondar en detalles para que no se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba….

Gracias papa, no esperaba menos de ti, créeme que por un momento pensé que la culparían, y ella misma esperaba eso, gracias por no hacerlo…

Si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esta forma es muy probable que Regina en este momento hubiera estado en graves aprietos, sabemos que la amas, y te conocemos a veces eres muy imprudente cuando se trata de las personas que amas…

Ema miraba a su madre, y mentalmente agradecía que la bala no hubiera tocado ningún órgano vital, sino Regina hubiera conocido el lado protector de su madre… y ese lado no le hubiera gustado nada, sonrió mentalmente y empezó a contarles lo sucedido…

Regina estuvo en todo momento cubriéndome, pero cuando vi la cara de Robin supe que iba a disparar y simplemente no lo pensé me coloque delante de ella… y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, no me hubiera importado morir…

Lo sabemos nena, lo sabemos, pero créeme que los padres olvidamos el sentido común cuando se trata de la vida de nuestros hijos…

Ema solo sonrió… ¿saben si Henry ya está aquí?

Si esta afuera esperando por verte, es un niño precioso tiene la misma mirada que su madre, ahora veo porque te enamoraste de esa mujer hija…

Papa, no digas tonteras, Regina no solo es bella es una gran persona ya lo verán y si Henry se le parece mucho y es un niño maravilloso… ya la conocerán…

Apenas lo hemos visto pero se ve que es un niño muy audaz… ¿quieres que lo haga pasar?

Si mama, me encantaría, pero antes tienen que saber que el me dice mama, y en sus pensamientos tiene la idea que ustedes son sus abuelos…y…

Tranquila nena si nos dimos cuenta de ello, por mi parte estoy encantado con la idea de ser abuelo…

Y yo le he traído un par de regalitos al pequeño… no me mires así Ema, me hablas tanto de el que es imposible no adorarlo…

La mama de Ema fue por Henry, cuando el pequeño entro lo hizo de la mano de Regina, cuando vio a su mami en esa cama sus ojitos se llenaron de dudas y apretó fuertemente la mano de Regina..

Hola mi principe, ¿Qué tal tu día en la playa?

Henry estaba temeroso y dudoso de acercarse…

Ey mi principe, ¿quiere venir y sentarte junto a mi en la cama?

Sus ojito se iluminaron rápidamente… ¿puedo mami? ¿de verdad puedo?

Claro que sí, tenerte junto a mí me ayuda mucho…

Henry miro a su mama, Regina le sonrió y le dio una señal con la cabeza, a lo cual el peque corrió y con la ayuda de su abuelo nuevo se sentó junto a Ema…

Me divertí mucho mami, pero quería verte, ¿podemos ir la próxima vez todos?

Claro, mi principe, pero tendrás que ser paciente, aun no podre salir del hospital, al menos hasta que el doctor me de permiso…

Oh… esta bien mami, espero que tu dolor de pancita se pase muy pronto que quiero que vayamos con mis abuelo al cine y al parque y a….

Ema solo podía sonreír con las ocurrencias de Henry… así que tienes todas las vacaciones ya planeadas ¿eh? Pero recuerda que tu mama tiene que trabajar, aun tenemos que ir a que me presentes a tus otros abuelos…

Si mami, lo se, ya quiero que estés en casa con nosotras… los abuelos también se quedaran con nosotros ¿verdad?

Mary y su esposo se miraron y ambos miraron a Ema, no habían pensado en donde iban a quedarse…

Claro que si mi principe, ellos van a quedarse con nosotros… claro si no tienen otros planes… Regina miro a sus suegros como pidiendo ayuda…

David fue quien rescato a Regina, claro que iremos con ustedes peque, ¿quieres tomar un helado con tu abuelo?

Los ojos de Henry se iluminaron… si, si , si quiero abuelito… ¿mami, mama puedo ir?

Claro que si mi principe, ve, pero de paso les dices a tus tías que pueden pasar ¿ok?

Ok mama…


	20. De regreso a casa

**Bueno chicas cuando todo es paz, un poco de tempestad aparece, les dejo el ultimo capitulo del dia y nos vemos la proxima semana, de nuevo gracias por estar aqui conmigo...**

Cuando Lily y Elsa entraron a la habitación de Ema se lleno de risas, Regina se había limitado a sentarse junto a Ema cediéndole el espacio a su suegra… al principio estaba muy nerviosa sobre como comportarse, pero cuando Ema la llamo para que se siente junto a ella al otro lado no lo dudo…

Chicas bajen la voz va a venir la enfermera y nos va a echar a todas de aquí…

No se preocupe por eso Sra. Mary, que su nuera es la dueña de la clínica… Regina se puso colorada y Liliana se rio a carcajadas…

Lo siento no quise incomodarte hija… yo no sabia…

No se preocupe Mary, mi padre fue quien fundo esta clínica, cuando mi madre murió el me traspaso la clínica, pero no soy doctora así que por eso el hijo político de mi padre era quien la dirigía, pero ahora todo eso va a cambiar…

La enfermera había pasado por la sala para recomendarles que Ema debía descansar así que muy a su pesar tuvieron que salir de allí, por unos momentos Regina quiso quedarse pero pensó que de seguro su suegra querría quedarse con Ema…

Así que se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Ema se lo dio en los labios, Regina no sabia como reaccionar inconscientemente beso a su novia pero no podía olvidar que su suegra estaba allí junto a ellas… cuando se separo estaba algo colorada..

Por mi no se preocupen… yo me iré a conocer a mi nuevo nieto vendré por aquí en un rato…

Regina se quedo unos minutos mas con Ema… pero al final la medicina la hizo dormir…

Regina, quiero hablar contigo unos minutos…

Claro Sra. Swan dígame….

Ya te he dicho que me llames Mary… ya cuando te cases con mi hija puedes llamarme mama o suegra… Regina solo sonreía… solo quiero que sepas que nosotros no te culpamos por lo que paso, hablamos con Ema, ella nos comento todos los detalles de lo que paso, así que deja ya esa culpa solo quiero que hagas feliz a mi hija…

Para nosotros no es novedad que Ema sea lesbiana, por ende no nos incomoda que la beses o abraces delante de nosotros, lo raro seria que no lo hicieras… solo quiero que sepas que no debes limitarte frente a nosotros, lo poco o mucho que sabemos de ti es a través de nuestra hija, pensamos quedarnos unas semanas por aquí en lo que Ema se recupera, buscaremos un hotel y estaremos cerca…

No tiene idea de lo que sus palabras significan para mi, antes de Ema estuve casada, como Uds. ya saben, pero quiero no tenga dudas de que amo a su hija y solo quiero hacerla feliz, y me encantaría pasar mas tiempo con Uds., pronto Ema y yo nos casaremos pero quiero que sea con la bendición de Uds., por eso le pido que no se vayan a un hotel, quisiera que se queden en mi casa, no solo porque Henry esta muy emocionado con la idea de tener abuelos nuevos sino porque pronto seremos una familia y la familia debe estar juntas…

Mary abrazo a Regina… ahora veo lo que mi hija vio en ti… sabes siempre dicen que un hombre busca en su esposa un parecido a su madre y una hija en su esposo un parecido a su padre… en esta caso tu me recuerdas mucho a mi…

Regina y Mary siguieron conversando esperando que David volviera con Henry… ambas habían congeniado muy bien, pese a los momentos en los que se conocieron… Regina se sentía tranquila y aliviada por la situación se sentía muy feliz por ello pero aun faltaban su padres…

Tras una pequeña charla con su nuevo abuelo Henry se había ganado el corazón del padre de Ema, Mulan había llegado junto con Kat a ver como iba evolucionando Ema…

No lo entiendo Regina, no entiendo como Ema no quiere presentar cargos en contra de Robin, estuvo a punto de perder la vida por el con todo respeto ¿acaso está loca?

No amiga, quisiera creer eso pero no sabes que amo a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas, y prometí hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacerla feliz, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero como dice Mary, cuando a Ema se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo puede sacar…

Ok, no me parece pero mañana mismo veré que puedo hacer, ¿sabes algo de tu padre?

No, ni lo he llamado, pensábamos ir con Ema y con Henry para presentarla a mi familia, pero como veras todo se salió de control…

Creo que lo único importante es que tu novia este bien, Kat debe estar emocionada contándole las buenas nuevas de nosotros…

De veras perdona pero como sabrás mi cabeza esta en otro lado ahora…

Lo se amiga lo se, y ¿Cómo fue el temible encuentro con tus suegros?

En ese momento llego Mary y abrazo a Regina… como podrás ver los temibles suegros están de acuerdo con la mujer que eligió su hija…

El rostro de Mulan no tenia precio, Regina empezó a sonreír, se sentía bien reírse después de tanto llorar…

Cambia esa cara Mulan, Mary es una mujer estupenda al igual que mi suegro, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta la casa?

Lista para ser habitada, fue limpiada y ordenada veras que todo esta incluso mejor que antes…

No creo que se me pueda borrar lo que viví allí, pero por el momento todos necesitan descansar…

Regina llevo a sus suegros, a Granny y a Henry a casa, aunque nadie tenía mucho apetito trataron de hacer de la cena un momento agradable para Henry, tras acostar a su hijo, Regina salió rumbo al hospital y como era de esperarse Mary fue con ella…

Todo lo que me cuentas me parece sorprendente, Ema me lo había contado pero viéndolo desde tu percepción es increíble que tu ex marido fuera gay, vaya cobarde, ahora entiendo porque Ema quiere dejar libre a Robin, aunque yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, nada justifica los actos de ese tipo, se que debes sentirte terriblemente mal, pues era como tu hermano y debes estar mas tensionada porque tu padre no sabe nada de Ema, no te niego que al principio para nosotros fue muy duro aceptar que a nuestra hija le gustaran las mujeres, siempre soñé con verla casada de blanco del brazo de un hombre, pero los hijos marcan sus propios caminos y los recorren a su paso, además siempre puede casarse de blanco ¿no?

Por supuesto que si, aunque no sera por religioso será por civil y quiero darle la boda de sus sueños, nunca antes me había sentido tan libre y feliz, desde que murió mi madre me he sentido sola, mi padre se caso nuevamente, ella no es una mala mujer, pero yo ya estaba adulta como para recurrir a ella y ella nunca trato de acercarse a mi, creo que ambas mantuvimos la distancia por comodidad, pero contigo es diferente y no lo digo por ganar puntos contigo, creo que Ema ha sido muy afortunada al tener una madre como tu…

Ambas mujeres pasaron la noche en el hospital, entre bromas y risas Regina había empezado a conocer la parte bromista de su suegra y sobre todo oír anécdotas de la infancia de Ema que estaba segura valían oro al menos para ella, cuando llego la mañana Regina llamo a casa para saber como estaba Henry, sonrió al saber que estaba jugando con su abuelo en su habitación…

A veces no se como lo hace pero logra que todos hagan lo que quiere…

Tu hijo es un niño maravilloso, entiendo porque mi hija esta loca por el, has hecho un buen trabajo con el, perdóname si soy indiscreta pero… ¿piensas tener mas hijos?

Me encantaría, aun no lo he hablado con Ema, pero me encantaría, se que ella adora a los niños y siempre ha sido mi sueño tener una gran familia…

Pues desde ya te confieso que Ema desde niña quería tener 7 hijos no me mires así, blanca nieves era su cuento favorito, pero tranquila se que con un par seria mas que feliz, y siempre quise tener muchísimos nietos… así que te lo encargo dijo con una mirada que Regina había aprendido a interpretar en las ultimas horas…

Hola bella durmiente ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Hola pequeña…

Hola amor, hola ma, pues me siento como nueva aunque me duele la espalda muchísimo, no me acostumbro a la cama de los hospitales ¿no crees que podría irme a casa?

Mi vida no creo que sea prudente… necesitas reposo y aquí estas bien atendida…

Por favor mi vida si, si, si,…. Ema puso ojitos tristes… siempre puedo ir a la casa y una enfermera podría cuidarme… además estar con Uds. en casa me hará mas bien que estar aquí metida y sola…

Mary por favor ayúdame… hazle entender a tu hija que lo mejor es que este aquí en el hospital…

Lo siento mucho Regina mi suegra era muy metete y yo jamás seria así pero por lo que veo en tus ojos esta es una batalla perdida…

Regina salió a hablar con el doctor en el fondo ella también quería a Ema consigo en casa, y creía que la mejor cura era estar en familia… pero todo dependía del doctor…

Sabes que Regina tiene razón, no deberías pedirle ir a casa, aunque la bala no toco ningún órgano y tuviste mucha suerte con ello no quiere decir que tienes que arriesgar tu vida, quiero tener mas nietos Ema Swan…

Ema bajo la mirada… sabía que su madre tenía razón pero extrañaba a Regina, a Henry y ahora que sus padres estaban en casa con ella quería disfrutar de todos juntos…

Lo se mama, pero sabes que siempre odie los hospitales y con Uds. en casa seria mas feliz allá que acá…

Terca y cabeza dura como tu padre felizmente tienes una novia que cede a tus caprichos… pero no te aproveches eh?

Lo se mama ella es una mujer adorable, pero ahora que estoy malita quiero que me consientan mucho….

En el fondo no has dejado de ser una niña …

Listo princesa, tendrás que esperar unas horas en lo que instalan la cama en la casa, lo siento pero eso no esta en discusión, tendrás una enfermera las 24 horas y al médico a nuestra disposición, todos en casa estarán esperando por ti…

Gracias mi vida… ahora ven para darte un besito de agradecimiento… el beso que recibió Regina no tenía nada de chiquito, pero eso solo hacia muy feliz a Regina…

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Ema que ya no veía la hora de estar en casa, el medico le había dicho que tenia que tener reposo absoluto sino quería regresar a la clínica, mientras que Regina y Ema se encargaban cada una de monitorear la pequeña recepción de bienvenida que le estaban organizando a Ema…

Lili, Ruby, Mulan, Kat, Elsa, Bella, Granny, Henry, David todos estaban esperando en casa, lo globos estaban en su lugar, Henry había hecho algunos dibujos de bienvenida, un enorme oso esperaba en la sala junto a un gran arreglo de rosas, Granny se había encargado de preparar la cena teniendo en cuenta las recomendaciones del doctor de lo que Ema podía o no comer…

Todos esperaban con ansias tener de nuevo a Ema con ellas, Regina se aseguro de llevar una silla de ruedas para Ema, le había comprado una a motor para que le fuera mas fácil movilizarse por la casa, la conocía muy bien y Mary le había confirmado la idea cuando fueron a comprar una…

Listo amor, ya estamos llegando… Tomo a Ema entre sus brazos y con ayuda de su suegra la acomodaron en la silla de ruedas…

Al fin en casa, no tienen idea de cómo me aburría en el hospital…

Si no me lo dices no te lo creo hija… casi ni se te notaba esa incomodidad…

Las risas de Regina se dejaron oír en plena calle… no me mires así mi vida, tu madre tiene razón, no pasaba ni un minuto sin que te quejaras de algo o de todo… las enfermeras tenían que sortearse para entrar a verte…

Cuando las tres entraron por la puerta notaron la casa en silencio..

¿Y Henry y papa?

No sé, de seguro se fueron al parque con todo el ajetreo me olvide de decirles que venias hoy a casa… lo siento amor….

No mi vida no hay problema… dijo con una voz triste que dejaba notar su decepción…

¡SORPRESA! Gritaron todos a la vez…

Mami, mami al fin estas en casa…

Hola mi principe, te he extrañado mucho…

Cada uno de los presentes se acercó a saludar a Ema, ella estaba emocionada de ver a su mejor amiga allí…

Vaya rena te salvaste de una gorda… eh?

Si, amiga lo se, pero valió la pena hacerlo por la mujer que amo…

Todos le dieron su espacio a Ema para que fuera por los regalos…

Que hermosas rosas corazón, están espectaculares gracias… nadie noto el rostro de Regina en esos momentos… y ¿esto? Dios que bello oso! Gracias mi vida

De nada corazón…

Todos los rostros giraron hacia la voz…


	21. Aclarando las cosas

**Lo se me he perdido mucho ultimamente, pero no he descansado del trabajo hasta hoy! asi que como siempre que si la riego lo arregloaqui empezamos una secuencia de capitulos para leer**

No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha costado ubicarte princesa, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tu amiga me llevaría contigo… y tenia razón…

¿Gillian? Ema estaba en shock ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

¿Gillian? Esa es Gillian… la ira de Regina estuvo formándose dentro como un volcán a punto de erupcionar… Con que descaro vienes a mi casa, lárgate en este momento o te saco a la fuerza…

Lina tomo a Sophy y se la llevo para la cocina, sabia lo que podía venirse así que prefirió alejar a la niña de allí…

Contigo no he venido a hablar, he venido por ella, y a hablar con ella…

Tú no tienes nada que hablar con mi novia ¿me oíste? Así que lárgate…

No tienes ningún derecho a botarme… por tu culpa casi pierde la vida …

No puedo creer que puedas ser tan conchuda e idiota… tu la engañaste la dejaste por otra, no tienes derecho a estar aquí…

Regina… déjame hablar con ella…

Los ojos de Regina giraron hacia los de su novia… no entendía su actitud… los celos empezaban a llenar su corazón y la ira se acrecentaba… Ok, pero iré contigo…

No, Regina, esto es algo que tengo que hacerlo solo… sígueme Gillian…

Regina podía ver la cara de satisfacción de Gillian y los celos estaban a punto de erupcionar…

Surte para la próxima Gina… dijo antes de cerrar la puerta…

Regina relájate, mi hija te ama, no dudes de sus motivos para hablar con esa tipa a solas…

Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, esa mujer le hizo mucho daño y ahora viene así…

Solo tranquilízate, mi amiga no es ninguna boba… yo he sido testigo de su decepción, y también de cómo se enamoro de ti, solo espérala ok…

La sala se quedo en un silencio incomodo todos veían a Regina ir de un lugar a otro pero nadie se atrevía decirle nada…

¿Puedes decirme con que desfachatez vienes a la casa de mi novia?

Mi amor, vine por ti, para que comencemos de nuevo, yo aun te amo Ema…siento mucho lo que paso te juro que no volverá a pasar, el día que tu nos encontraste fue la primera vez, mi niña te lo juro después de ese día no volví a verla… por favor vuelve conmigo…

Una risa irónica salió de los labios de Ema ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para creerte?, ¿crees que aun te amo?, escúchame muy bien Gillian porque será la ultima vez que tu y yo hablemos, reconozco que cuando te vi ese día con ella en nuestra cama, me sentí morir, me sentí destrozada teníamos una relación prácticamente vivíamos como un matrimonio… y tu que hiciste, botaste todo eso por la ventana…

Cometí un error, pero no te quedaste para hablar no me dejaste explicarte nada, solo huiste…

Si no lo niego vine aquí huyendo de ti, cambie de celular para no oírte e ir corriendo por ti, porque una parte de mi te amaba o al menos eso creía…

Yo creo que aun me amas que solo estas con esa tipa por ardida…

Te equivocas Gillian cuando conocí a Regina… desde el primer momento en que la vi me cambio la vida, cambio mi mundo, al principio creí que era una forma de escapar de ti… pero mientras más la veía más me gustaba…

Yo nunca he dejado de amarte, Ema te perdono este desliz porque te amo…

¿Perdonarme? ¿tu a mi? No me hagas reír… cuando fui a la ciudad a visitar a Bella, me entere que estabas con esa mujer, me afecto la noticia, si y no te lo niego, pero eso me ayudo a darme cuenta que lo que mas me había dolido de la noticia era el hecho de haber perdido tantos años de mi vida al lado de una mujer que no valía la pena…

Yo solo te engañe una vez, en cambio ella no supo ni cuidarte, se que estas así por ella…

No te permito que hables de ella o de mi, si estoy así ahora no es por culpa de Regina, fueron cosas que se dieron y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, solo quiero que sepas que si lo hice fue porque la amo, ella me enseño lo que es el amor verdadero, lo que tu y yo tuvimos en algún momento fue todo menos amor

No tu aun me amas, eso lo se, se acercó para darle un beso pero no encontró los labios de Ema sino su puño…

Eso es todo lo que quería decirte Gillian y quería decírtelo a solas para que te quedara bien claro que no soy la misma mujer que fui, que a quien amo es a mi prometida…

El rostro de Gillian cambio le había dolido e golpe, pero le dolió mas su orgullo en esos momento ¿prometida?

Si, mi prometida vamos a casarnos muy pronto y creo que eso es mas que una prueba suficiente de nuestro amor…

Pero si apenas la conoces, ella estuvo casada con un hombre, como puedes dejarme por ella….

¡Dejarte por ella! Tu me perdiste a mi y yo no te dejo por ella, yo estoy con ella y ahora si vete de la casa de mi novia y no regreses porque seria en vano, Ema avanzo con la silla de ruedas y salió de la biblioteca…

Ahora es el favor de largarte de la casa de mi prometida…

Regina al oír esas palabras sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a Ema… observo el rostro de Gillian y pudo notar una mancha roja cerca de su ojo que sabia que pronto cambiaria a un morado y sonrió…

¿Qué esperas para irte? Creo que mi novia te ha dejado bien claro que no quiere volver a verte…

Cuando se aburra de ti y te deje por un hombre…ni me busques porque estaré con alguien más…

Ni en mis pesadillas mas locas lo haría, ahora lárgate y llévate tu "presente"…

Regina se agacho y miro a Ema, sabes que te amo ¿verdad?, que si bien nunca antes estuve con una mujer no tengo dudas de mi amor por ti y de que te quiero conmigo siempre…

No tienes porque decirme todo esto mi vida, dijo acariciando su rostro y acercándola para besarla… también te amo y no tengo dudas de ti…

La aparición de Gillian quedo olvidada por todos los presentes, celebraron todos juntos no solo regreso de Ema, también celebraron el compromiso de esas dos mujeres que habían pasado muchos obstáculos para conseguir su felicidad…

Los días habían pasado rápidamente convirtiéndose en semanas, entre la recuperación de Ema y el trabajo que se le había acumulado Regina estaba ajetreada, agradecía cada día por tener a su novia con vida, que su hijo sea feliz pero sobre todo que Ema tuviera unos padres maravillosos...ellos se habían encargado de todo en la casa hasta Granny estaba encantada con ellos sin quererlo ya llevaban allí cerca de un mes viviendo allí y ninguno de los habitantes en la casa pensaba que aquella situación debiera cambiar...

 **Gracias porque aun estan aqui leyendome**


	22. ¿Hija de Blanca y la evilqueen?

**les dejo el ultimo de esta semana espero les agrade**

Regina salió rumbo al aeropuerto se sentía más que nerviosa se venían momentos difíciles sin embargo era la hora de demostrar cuanto amaba a su novia y cuando deseaba tener una familia con ella, cuando llego al aeropuerto espero pacientemente por la llegada del vuelo, había aterrizado unos minutos antes de que ella llegara por lo que no espero mucho al verlos venir hacia ella, su corazón latió más aprisa "no te acobardes ahora, la amas… entonces demuéstralo" respiro profundamente y los saludo con un fuerte abrazo, durante el camino a casa Regina procuro centrar la conversación en Henry al final dejo que su padre y Cora monopolizaran la conversación, cuando bajaron del carro Henry salió corriendo de la casa para abrazar a sus abuelos.

Babu, babu, que alegría verte, se dejo alzar por su abuelo para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso, te he extrañado muchísimo, que bueno que viniste a visitarme.

Nosotros también te hemos extrañado mucho mi pequeño travieso, has crecido muchísimo…

¿A mí no me saludas mi niño hermoso?

Si, Babu claro que si, a ti también te quiero mucho, cuando su abuelo lo bajo se abrazo a su abuela y la lleno de muchos besos…

Mi principe sería bueno que los dejaras pasar para poder presentarles al resto de invitados.

No me dijiste que tenías invitados Gina

Es parte de lo que tenía que comentarles a ambos, por favor pasemos para poder hablar más tranquilos, Henry se acerco a su mama le cogió la mano y le sonrió, ese fue toda la fuerza que Regina necesitaba en ese momento para seguir adelante con el plan M.

Cuando ingresaron Ema estaba en la cocina con su mama y con Granny, al oír la puerta salieron a recibir a los padres de Regina...

Papa, Cora, ellas son Ema una muy buena amiga y ella es Mary, su madre.

Ambas partes se acercaron a saludarse y se sentaron en el mueble, Granny se llevo a Henry para que le ayudara a llevar las maletas al cuarto destinado para los padres de Gina…

Regina empezó a contarle lo sucedido a su padre y a Cora, obviando los motivos de Robin, habían repasado mil veces la historia pero ahora le sonaba tan vacía, tan falsa, sin embargo continúo explicando la situación mientras Ema y su madre estaban a la expectativa….

Y esa es la razón por la cual Ema y sus padres viven acá conmigo...

¡Dios mi hijo! No puedo creerlo Gina, ¿pero cómo se atrevió a algo, así? El ha estado llamándonos y no nos ha dicho nada…

Lo siento mucho Cora, Ema no presento cargos, pero todo siguió de oficio y Robin mismo no ha querido que ustedes se enteren porque sabe que cometió un error…

Puedes por favor darme un vaso con agua… Regina le acerco el vaso con agua mientras que su padre la abrazaba…

Tranquila mi amor todo va a estar bien, debes ser fuerte por Robin, por ti, si él no ha querido que lo sepas es porque quiere afrontar esto como un buen hombre…

Sra., yo de veras lo lamento, trate de evitar que esto, pero nunca pensamos que esto ocurriría, estuve un mes en recuperación y nos enteramos apenas unos días de lo que estaba pasando…

No Ema, sé muy bien que mi hijo no es un santo, lamento mucho lo sucedido, aunque aun no entiendo los motivos que tenia, de pido perdón en su nombre y te agradezco que hallas intentado salvar a mi hijo, pero quiero verlo, necesito verlo que me explique las cosas…

Regina y Ema se miraron había cierto temor y recelo en sus ojos…

Como madre la entiendo Cora, pero creo que debemos darle un tiempo si su hijo no le ha contado nada es porque quiere evitarle un disgusto, ¿Por qué no deja que Regina hable con el primero?... así cuando usted vaya a verlo él estará preparado…Mi amor, creo que la Sra. Mary tiene razón, sabemos que Robin está bien, al menos eso nos ha dejado claro y su voz no ha cambiado….

Si amor, tienes razón, me muero de la vergüenza, mi hijo les ha causado un daño muy grande a Uds.…

Todo está en el pasado Sra., Cora, no hay nada que perdonar…

Muchas gracias Ema tienes un corazón de oro, otra persona en tu lugar hubiera querido hundir en la cárcel a su agresor…

Si Cora Ariana es una mujer excepcional, pero porque no van al cuarto a descansar en unos momentos Granny servirá el almuerzo… dijo Regina tratando de dar por terminada la conversación..

En ese momento entro a la casa el padre Ema, dejo las cosas en la cocina y se acerco a la sala en el momento que Henry bajaba al verlo fue corriendo a saludarlo…

Abuelito, abuelito ¿me trajiste mi álbum?

Claro que si mi niño, sabes que si…

¿Abuelo? Dijeron al mismo tiempo los padres deRegina

Antes que las chicas pudieran decir algo, David volteo hacia los padres de Regina…

¿Henry?... el padre de Gina lo miro… si eres tu… ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

¿David?, ¿David Swan?

Ambos se abrazaron para sorpresa de todos los presentes…

Hace años que no sabía de ti **príncipe encantador** …

Pero que dices si aquí tu eres el **rey** , tú te fuiste de viaje al extranjero, te casaste y te quedaste allá… fuiste tú el que perdió contacto conmigo, yo me quede en la misma ciudad y tu simplemente desapareciste…

Lo sé viejo amigo, pero cuando regrese a los 5 años para presentarte a mi hija y a mi esposa y me entere que te habías casado y mudado de ciudad, simplemente no pude seguirte la pista…

¿REY? Pregunto Gina a su padre

Es un viejo apodo de la universidad, pero que pequeño es el mundo, mi mejor amigo es el padre de tu mejor amiga…

Pero de donde salieron los apodos pregunto Ema…

Es una larga hitoria dijo David, cuando Henry oyo la palabra historia sus ojos brillaron, y pidió que se la contaran, todos tomaron asiento…

Veras Gina tu padre y yo eramos jugadores de futbol americano en la escuela, tu padre era el capitán por ende era el Rey y yo era su core back mi mote era el príncipe encantador, asi que en la fiesta de fin de curso nos vestimos de esos disfraces, tu madre Ema, iba de Blanca Nieves, y en su momento tu madre Gina iba de Princesa…

Gina miro a su novia y sonrió… Entonces Ema, eso te hace hija de Blanca Nieves y el Principe encantador!

Yo no soy una princesa prefiero luchar matando dragones, pero eyyy si tu padre era el Rey que princesa serias….

Ni lo pienses Ema, antes que princesa seria la Evilqueen, de tu cuento

Todos estallaron en risas ante los comentarios de las chicas…

Si papa que pequeño es el mundo…pensaba Regina mientras los veía a todos conversar animadamente…

 **puede que no haya sido mucho, pero tengo visita y mi lap sera secuestrada casi por un mes pero tratare de actualizar cada semana...**


	23. No es capítulo

Prometí terminar la historia y realmente lo haré este tiempo ha sidobdificil para mi no soy de abrir mi vida pero es justo para uds q esperan la continuación mi padre tiene cancer tuve que volver a mi país de origen y pronto retornare a mi amado mexico apenas pueda prometo continuar por favor perdonen que desapareciera pero estoy aquí espero tenerlos allí gracias


End file.
